Diario de un Ranger
by SniperGYS
Summary: Ser ranger no es facíl, y quien mas que 4 reconocidos rangers para decirlo! Acaso un Caterpie es mas rapido que un Weedle? El amor es algo imposible para un Ranger? Los Minums son morados? Solo un Ranger sabe la respuesta a esas preguntas. Rangershipping
1. Spencer

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Ranger, propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freaks.

**Advertencia:** Este fic lo escribi cuando el primer juego de Pokémon Ranger salío en Japón, así que si ven algun error o algun nombre en japones, es por eso, pero intente cambiar todo a los nombres americanos.

Este capitulo, es desde el punto de vista de Spencer, el líder Ranger de Ring Town.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Diario de un Ranger :.<strong>

**:Capítulo 1:  
><strong>

_Peor día no puedo tener... si de por sí, el ataque de pokémon's insectos que hubo en la mañana y esa nueva y rara "misión" que me habían encomendado ya era suficiente, el tener que estar escuchando a este tipo hablar sobre sus problemas personales, ya era demasiado…_

- Con un demonio Spencer, me estas escuchando?

- Que?- _Mala respuesta di, ¿Qué me costaba mentir y decir "sí"?_

- Lo suponía!

- Lo siento Joel, pero tengo algo en que pensar...

- Que puede ser más importante que ayudar a tu mejor amigo a conseguir una cita?

- Hay muchas cosas más importantes que eso.

- Así? como qué?

- El que yo consiga primero una pareja!

- Tienes razón... debí buscar a alguien con mas cerebro que tú!

-Me has sacado del tema, yo no pensaba en eso! tengo algo mas importante en que pensar.

- Pues cuenta!

- Mira, es que, en la mañana mientras ustedes terminaban de sacar a todos los pokémon's que nos invadieron note algo raro en este niño...

- En tu elegido?

- Porque siempre les dices así?

-Suena bien, no? Bueno como sea, ya se dé quien me hablas, sigue.

- Como decía, lo note algo... preocupado, y eso es raro en él.

- Aja y eso a ti qué?

- Como que, qué? se supone que ellos están bajo mi cuidado! Debo preocuparme por ellos.

- Ok ya entendí…

-Sigo, como se me hizo raro, mande hablar a sus padres y...

xxxx _Mientras le cuento a Joel lo que paso, a mi mente volvía ese raro momento_ xxxx

_Me encontraba en mi oficina, no sé cómo llamarle la verdad... bueno el área en la que siempre estoy cuando debo darles consejos a los chicos... podría llamarle cubículo? Ya como sea, el asunto es que estaba ahí cuando los padres del chico, llegaron:_

- Buenos días ah... ah... - _No podía creerlo! tengo 2 años tratando con el chico y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su apellido! y como es obvio, mucho menos tenía idea de cuál era el nombre de sus padres, para mi suerte antes de que lograra decir algo..._

- Oh buenos días! Mi hijo habla mucho de usted, es un placer conocerlo! - _Creo que su madre es un poco rara._

- Dijo que algo raro pasaba con el niño... ¡Puede decirnos inmediatamente que es?- _Y sin duda su padre un gritón y preocupon, ahora entiendo porque él es tan raro…_

- Mire, precisamente por eso los mande llamar, pensé que ustedes sabrían.

- No he visto a mi niño en un buen tiempo, no tenemos forma de saberlo.

- Ok, hagamos algo, porque no se lo preguntan? – _Le sugerí antes de que comenzará a llorar como parecía tener pensado hacer._

- Mejor! Aunque no se cómo rayos usted tiene un puesto tan alto en este lugar si no puede hacer una simple pregunta!-_ Su padre comienza a caerme mal... ¿por qué será...?_

_Lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento, fue ir por él... aunque..._

- No, por lo que más quieras! no quiero entrar!- _Intentaba que lo soltara, pero yo sabía que sí lo hacía, el saldría corriendo._

- Son tus padres y quieren verte.

- Pero yo no quiero! – _Dios! El chico sí que ponía toda su fuerza para intentar escapar._

- No seas un llorón Lunick y entra! - _Lo empuje rápidamente al cuarto e inmediatamente cerré la puerta, lo cual fue bueno ya que unos segundos después de que la cerré escuche como el pobre chico intentaba salir rápidamente de ahí._

_Espere un rato afuera, hasta que la puerta se abrió, al instante Lunick salió corriendo y me grito algo que no entendí, detrás de él salieron sus padres._

- Oh es un niño muy saludable, como puede haber algo raro en él? Incluso le aseguro que podría ganar en carreras.

- Pero solo si ustedes están detrás de él ...- _Oh rayos! ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?..._

- Tiene razón hay algo raro en él!-_ Para mi suerte creo que su padre no me escucho_ - Y su deber será encontrar que es!

-Si señor!... un momento... porque rayos debo hacerle caso? Usted no es mi jefe!

-… - _Su padre me miro terriblemente feo…_

xxxx_ No quedo de otra que aceptar la misión..._ xxxx

- Tan intimidante era el tipo?

- Si... dime Joel, que crees que pueda tener?

- No lo sé, pero si le cuentas a Elita lo grandioso que soy, yo investigo lo de Lunick, ¿Trato?

-Ok.

_... Ah pasado una hora, me encontré con Elita mientras caminaba por la Base, pero tan solo hice lo que Joel me pidió, ella se enojo, dijo algo como "Ese idiota!" y se fue, aunque fuera un fracaso, al menos hice lo que debía hacer. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al área de descanso, donde varios Ranger's en entrenamiento descansaban y platicaban entre ellos, yo me encontraba observándolos desde el segundo piso, que es una especie de "mirador" donde podemos ver lo que sucede abajo, y al igual que todos los días, observaba a mis 2 "alumnos" por así decirles. Solana, como siempre leía algo, nada raro en ella, pero el que Lunick estuviera callado y sin moverse... sin duda algo raro pasaba aquí._

_Mientras pensaba en que le pasaba, Joel llego..._

- Y bien?- _Le pregunte inmediatamente._

- No tengo idea!- _Decepción total_- Pero escuche algo entre los otros chicos, al parecer paso algo entre él y Solana.

- Que? pero si se llevan bien.

- Pues yo no sé, eso escuche

- ... Rayos, me complicas el trabajo! ahora tendré que pensar también en los asuntos de ella!

- Hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Si! pero a ella no le interesas - _Pude habérselo dicho de una manera más agradable pero la verdad, no me dieron ganas._

- Demonios! – _Se quejo Joel… Rápidamente una idea rara se me vino a la mente... pero no podía ser!_

- Tú te pones triste cuando te das cuentas de eso no...

- Y quien no! Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar!

- ...

- QUE?

- Es que no puede ser!

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- No será que...A Lunick le gusta Solana y ese es el motivo de su raro comportamiento?

- Estas loco!

- Entonces que otra explicación me das! Eh?

- Ahí muchas! pero decirlas y recordarlas es difícil y tardado, además no es posible que alguien de su edad me gane!

- Te gane?

- Si! Soy mayor que él y mas apuesto, por obvio ¡Yo tendré una novia antes!

- Que tiene eso que ver? No tiene sentido.

- Claro que sí! él es un Caterpie y Yo soy un Weedle!

- Perdón?

- Los Weedle's somos mejores que los Caterpies! Somos más rápidos, y de mejor tipo! así que él no puede ganarme!

- Sabes, ahora sé que realmente estás loco! Además, estoy seguro que eso es el problema de Lunick.

- Apuéstalo!

- Que, qué?

- Que lo apuestes! te apuesto a que los Weedles son mejores que los Caterpies!

- Esa comparación no tiene sentido.

- Los Weedles son mejores que los Caterpies!

_Y para su mala suerte, Elita entro acompañada de 3 de sus alumnas y lo escucho gritar._

- Anoten chicas! Los hombres siempre gritan tonterías.

- Eso vendrá en el examen líder Elita?- _Pregunto una de las chicas._

- Sí! ya que los hombres pueden distraerlas de la misión con tonterías como esa y una Ranger bien entrenada debe aprender a ¡Ignorarlos! – _Eh inmediatamente las 4 siguieron su camino._

- …

- APUESTALO!- _Eso había enfurecido mucho a Joel, y para no tener que pasar una semana en algún hospital cercano, tuve que aceptar esa ridícula apuesta, con la condición de que, quien perdiera, tendría que entregar su paga y además dar la próxima clase a los jóvenes rangers… disfrazado de Caterpie…_

_No quiero perder, sería el peor momento de mi vida! los estudiantes se reirán por siempre de mi y peor aun! De seguro jamás conseguiría una pareja por tal humillación! Juro que en esta semana, le demostrare que entre mis dos Ranger's, ahí algo!_

…

_Que mal! han pasado 3 días y no logro obtener ninguna prueba, pero al menos hoy, Elita me ha pedido que les dé una clase a los jóvenes de nivel 6, así que allí, a fuerzas veré a Solana y Lunick! puede ser una buena oportunidad para observar algo..._

_... Y aquí estoy, en un corral donde se encuentra un Tauros en plena juventud, a mi alrededor se encuentran al menos 30 Ranger's en entrenamiento, incluidos mis 2 chicos... pero son los únicos que conozco... los demás no tengo idea de quienes sean, pero bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez para después platicar con los chicos!_

- Muy bien, Elita me ha pedido que les de algunos consejos de cómo usar un Tauros en sus misiones, así que acérquense- _Los jóvenes se acercaron al corral, para mi sorpresa, Lunick y Solana, al instante se quitaron el chaleco del uniforme_- Para que hicieron eso? - _Les pregunte una vez que entre al corral._

- Que no es obvio?- _La mire fijamente, para mí no era obvio, pero cuando me disponía a decírselo, el llamado de los chicos me distrajo._

- Líder Spencer!

- Que?

- E-el El el Tauros! - _No sé quién es este chico, pero señalaba algo detrás de mí..._

- Que ahí con el Ta...?- _Me gire... oh Dios! el Tauros viene rápidamente hacia mí! Y está demasiado enojado... _

_Sin pensarlo comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo... pero esto no sirve! El Tauros me está persiguiendo_- Rápido! Deténgalo!

_Demonios! Porque nadie hace nada! en cambio todos se alejaron! O al menos los que logro distinguir se han alejado y con miedo! Debo seguir corriendo o me alcanzara!_

- Que no piensan ayudarlo?- _Por eso te adoro Solana! al menos tu si te preocupa. Se lo agradecería, pero con un Tauros enojado detrás de mí, solo logre escuchar lo que ella decía._

- Como crees! Si él que es de un alto nivel no puede hacer nada, que te hace pensar que nosotros podremos lograr algo? - _Quien quiera que fuese... no será un buen Ranger! Se los aseguro!_

- Olvídalo, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros - _Prometo que después de esto, no dejare al pobre Lunick encerrado con sus locos padres de nuevo._

- Nick! - _En lo poco que logro distinguir mientras corro alrededor del corral, veo que Solana señala al Plusle que estaba en su hombro... lo que quisiera decir, Lunick lo había captado, ya que rápidamente su Minum junto con Plusle habían entrado al corral._

- Thundershock!

_Por suerte, parte del entrenamiento como Ranger's incluye clases de Agilidad, las cuales me han servido para esquivar dos potentes ataques eléctricos que han pasado cerca de mí, unos segundos después escuche como el Tauros caía paralizado detrás mío... me detuve._

-Gracias chicos!- _Solana sonrió, Lunick en cambio solo la miraba... seguía deprimido por lo visto..._

_...Sin duda esta semana no era la mía!_

- Eres el mayor tonto del mundo Spencer!

_Tanto Joel como Elita se reían de mí por lo de hace unos minutos con el Tauros, para acabarla el maldito de Cameron se les unió en cuanto se entero._

- No puedo creer que esos 2 chicos aun entrenan y fueran más inteligentes que tú- _Mire a Cameron fijamente._

- Porque lo dices?

- Dijiste que ambos se quitaron los chalecos del uniforme, no?

- Y?

- Spencer... de qué color es el chaleco del uniforme de los Ranger's de Ring Town?- _Elita parecía estar conteniendo un gran ataque de risa al preguntármelo._

- Pues rojo! ... Oh! - _Y por fin caí en cuenta! Los Tauros odian el color rojo! Como pude ser tan estúpido? Peor aún, fui un gran estúpido frente a los chicos... frente a mis 2 alumnos... _

…

_Con el ataque del Tauros hace 3 días y el estar esquivando las burlas de mis compañeros, olvide hablar con los 2 chicos, pero hoy se me ocurrió algo mejor! pasar tiempo de caridad con ellos por 24 horas! Estuve todo el día observando sus actividades, e incluso perdí un juego de ajedrez con Solana, está chica es muy inteligente... _

_Demonios! ya es hora de dormir y no conseguí nada que me ayude a saber qué le pasa a Lunick ó Nick como siempre lo llama Solana... logre convencerlos de que se quedaran en mi cuarto... con el pretexto de que aun no terminaban las 24 horas... quizás en este rato obtenga algo..._

_...Son las 3 a.m. y no puedo dormir, solo me quedan 21 horas para descubrir que le pasa al chico o... mañana tendré que dar clases usando un horrible disfraz de Caterpie, y peor aun... me quedare sin mi sueldo!_

_Espero que los gritos mentales no se escuchen... escucho un ruido... me giro un poco y veo a Lunick... será mejor que piense que estoy dormido...veremos qué pasa._

- Oye...despierta!

- Déjame en paz Nick...

- Vamos, por favor.

- No, ya déjame.

- Por favor!

- Ya déjame Nick!

- No grites, vas a despertarlo! - _Esto se pone interesante! Me vuelvo a girar sin que lo noten, y quedo de frente a mi buen amigo Feary, mi Fearow, que descansaba sobre su perchero, el tampoco dormía y me observaba... estaba enojado conmigo por no pedir su ayuda con el Tauros, pero al parecer estaba dispuesto a no hacer ningún ruido mientras escuchaba a los 2 chicos..._

- Que... demonios... quieres? - _Aunque conservaba la calma, era obvio que miraba a Lunick muy enojada, se levanto hasta quedar de frente a él y parecía tener ganas de meterle un buen golpe._

- Ya lo sabes, necesito que me ayudes!

- Estos 12 días no han servido de nada, así que déjame en paz!- _Se volvió ah acostar... 12 días? piensa... piensa... claro! Hace 11 días que note el comportamiento raro de Lunick!... Aunque no le daba importancia en ese entonces… Mejor sigo escuchando._

- Anda, vamos! - _Y sin aviso ni nada, Lunick cargo a Solana, ella estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero él se lo impidió_- ...por favor!

- Esta bien, pero es la última vez!

- Claro.

- Pero primero

- Si?

- Bájame! - _Tan solo Nick la había bajado, ella le dio un buen golpe en el estomago... Al menos he aprendido que no es bueno hacerla enojar... _- Y más vale que te apures!

-Ya ... voy- _Los 2 salieron del cuarto, Lunick se había llevado una mochila con él... Bien! Tendré que seguirlos! _

- Feary! Tenemos que ver que están haciendo! - _Estaba a punto de salir pero mi pokémon me miraba de una manera muy rara..._- Feary... No estoy pensando nada malo sobre esto.

_De inmediatamente Feary salió volando por la ventana y se quedo esperándome abajo... Maldito Feary! Acaso cree que soy un mal pensado?..._

_...Tarde un poco, pero al menos Feary me ha guiado a donde están ambos chicos... Y estamos en... la alberca? Que rayos hacen aquí?_

- Vamos entra!- _Solana intentaba empujar a Lunick para que entrara al agua, pero él se había aferrado fuertemente al poste que sostiene la tabla para clavados_- Vez porque no quería venir? 12 días y siempre haces lo mismo!

- Ok, fue mala idea lo admito, regresemos!

- No! Ya me trajiste y ahora entras!- _Aunque logro hacer que Lunick se soltara no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que de inmediato, Lunick se abrazo de ella._

- No quiero.

- Nick... Entra! - _Como no lograba quitarse al chico, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, ella se lanzo al agua, algo que al parecer Lunick no esperaba, pero en vez de soltarse, se sostuvo con más fuerza de ella..._

- Porque rayos lo hiciste! No quería entrar.

- Ya no seas tonto! Como piensas superar el miedo al agua desde afuera?

- Nadie dijo que fuera imposible!

_Qué? Eso es todo! Lo que preocupa a Lunick es el agua! No puede ser... noooo! Si Joel se entera de esto, o peor aun si no se entera de nada, mañana me obligara a usar ese maldito disfraz de Caterpie!_

…

- Hoy no se ve nada bien líder...-_ La miro con lo poco de ánimos que me quedan, la chica recogía sus cosas del cuarto, ya no tenía caso retenerlos más tiempo ahora que sabía el motivo del raro comportamiento de Lunick... Quien por cierto no se ve muy bien tampoco, además de que le es muy notorio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla... Debo suponer que por nada del mundo se separo de Solana estando dentro del agua._

- No me hagan caso y vallan a desayunar- _Los 2 chicos salieron del cuarto, mientras Feary y yo nos quedamos sin movernos de nuestro lugar... Hoy no será un buen día... _

_...Y lo dicho! _

- Bien Spencer, te quedan menos de 24 de horas y no tienes ninguna prueba de que los Caterpie son más rápidos que los Weedle's- _Estúpido Joel! Me acabo de levantar y ya me lo está echando en cara!_

- Chicos! qué bueno que los encuentro!- _Elita entro corriendo a la habitación_- Ahí un problema, acaban de reportar un incendio en el bosque cercano al lago del lado oeste de Ring Town!

_Al instante nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que nos indicaron, con o sin sueño, un Ranger debe hacer, lo que un Ranger debe hacer! Como los únicos que nos encontrábamos allí éramos Joel, Elita y yo, decidimos traer a los chicos con mayor potencial, sin dudarlo pedí a Lunick y a Solana que vinieran, Joel trajo a 3 de sus alumnos de nivel 7 y Elita a las 3 chicas que la acompañaban el otro día, aunque esos 6 chicos eran de mayor nivel que los míos no me sentía mal, confió en mis alumnos!_

_Han pasado unos minutos y no logramos apagar el incendio, el cual Elita descubrió que fue causado por un Magmar que estaba peleando contra un entrenador que intentaba capturarlo, Joel rescato al entrenador, los demás intentábamos apagar el fuego usando algunos pokémon's acuáticos del lago... mientras le ordeno a un par de Golducks que usen Hydro Pump, distingo un Gyarados que descansaba cerca de allí... es una lástima que no lo viéramos antes, nos hubiera sido de ayuda, pero por el momento ya no podemos controlar a ningún otro pokémon..._

_...Las cosas mejoran, el fuego se empieza a apagar, por un momento pensé que Solana se había perdido, pero no, allí esta... y ese Gyarados está más cerca esta vez, al parecer nos observa como si esperara algo... o mejor dicho, se está acercando! Y rápidamente!_

_Un fuerte Hyper Rayo nos impide seguir con la misión, ese Gyarados nos está atacando, me dirijo a detenerlo, pero Solana dice que ella se hará cargo mientras obliga al Gyarados a alejarse de donde nosotros estamos, y quizás es lo mejor, después de todo su pokémon es eléctrico..._

_Todos nos concentramos en el incendio así que no sabemos qué pasa con el Gyarados... Nick ya tampoco está aquí... iré a buscarlo. Le pido a los Golducks que sigan con los ataques mientras me dirijo a buscar al chico, pero él me encuentra antes._

- Que pasa?

- Solana!

- Que?

- Ella no puede con el Gyarados!

- Ah..vam...

- Spencer! te necesitamos aquí!- _Elita me detiene, creo que no escucho a Lunick._

- AH... Tu ayúdala!- _Y me regreso con Elita._

_Durante estos 10 minutos no se que ha pasado, y acabo de recordar que Lunick le teme al agua... el no podría ayudar a Solana, una vez que el fuego se ha extinguido, y mientras los demás se dedican a dejar todo en orden, me dirijo a donde está el Gyarados... y justo como lo pensaba, Lunick seguía ahí sin hacer nada, mientras que Solana batallaba contra el enorme dragón._

_Cuando me disponía a entrar al agua a ayudarla, el Gyarados se sumergió jalando a Solana con el... esto no me gusta… ninguno de los 2 salen!... hay que hacer algo... pero para mi sorpresa, Lunick... completamente decidido, me gano y entro rápidamente al agua..._

_... Pero 20 segundos después el Gyarados salió muy sonriente con Solana sobre él..._

- Valla, pensé que le tenias miedo al agua!- _Comento Solana sonriendo, al instante Joel y los demás me alcanzaron._

- Que... que... que esa cosa no te estaba atacando?

- Ah pues no exactamente... veras... yo le pedí que nos atacara, pensé que podría ayudarme a lograr que entraras al agua... y... funciono- _El Gyarados seguía contento, al parecer comprendió que había hecho un buen trabajo._

-Tú me... tu... TU!

_Lunick se veía muy enojado y se aventó contra Solana, incluso la tiro del Gyarados... pensé que haría alguna tontería o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad solo la abrazo fuertemente..._

_...Todos estaban muy ocupados regañando a Solana por lo que había hecho, el Gyarados nos había atacado a todos, sin duda, le darían un fuerte castigo por eso, pero a ella no parecía importarle, le importaba mas el chico que estaba abrazado a ella, sin duda le metió un buen susto, y para ser sinceros, a mi también._

…

_Por fin de regreso a la base, estas camionetas no son lo mejor que tenemos pero al menos no tenemos que caminar, Lunick se había quedado dormido recargado en la puerta izquierda, yo iba en la derecha, Solana en medio de los 2, la chica me comento que Lunick le tenía miedo al agua porque sus padres lo habían aventado a un lago cuando tenía 3 años con la esperanza de que aprendiera a nadar, sin duda sus padres son unos locos!_

_Me quede pensando y recordé que Lunick se comportaba raro a partir de su última misión, en la cual, según me contó Solana, el chico no había podido ayudar a un pokémon de fuego que había caído a un lago, algo sencillo, pero él con su miedo al agua... pues bueno, de seguro fue algo difícil de aceptar y mas al nivel de entrenamiento que se encuentra..._

_Ah pero no he olvidado la apuesta, el comportamiento de Lunick quizás no probara que estuviera enamorado de Solana, pero al menos me indicaba que algo sentía por ella, así que no me sentía tan mal después de todo..._

…

- Y bien? descubrió que tiene mi hijo?

- SI!

- Y? - _Los 2 me miraban como si les fuera a dar una mala noticia._

- Lo que le pasaba es que... su hijo...él... bueno… ahhh… solo descubrió que los Caterpie son más rápidos que los Weedles!

_Y sin dejar que me preguntaran algo, me fui a buscar a Joel..._

- Y bien?- _Dios tengo un DeJa Bu!_

- Lo siento Joel pero me temo que te he ganado.

- Porque lo dices?

- Mira- _Estábamos en el segundo piso de la estancia de descanso, y le señale a mis 2 Ranger's, Lunick se había puesto muy sentimentalista por creer que algo malo le pasaría a Solana, así que estaba abrazado de ella como si temiera que se fuera, o quizá solo estuviera en shock por haber saltado así al agua, fuera lo que fuera… podía aprovecharme de su comportamiento._

- Pero pero pero...

- Lo siento- _Y le quite su recién pagado sueldo_- Creo que tendrás que dar una clase con ese disfraz de Caterpie.

-Nooooooooooooooooo!

_Cameron pasó por un lado de nosotros y lo acompañaba una chica realmente hermosa._

_... No sé exactamente si entre Lunick y Solana ahí algo, pero de una forma u otra… se quieren._

- Oye Joel! Te apuesto a que los Wormtails también somos más rápidos que los Weedles! - _Le dije mientras veía a esa preciosa Ranger._

- MALDITO!

_Y así descubrí que los Caterpie's y los Wormtail's somos mejores y más rápidos que los Weedle's!_

***Fin***

* * *

><p>Jellou~<p>

Bien, como ya dije, este fic lo hise hace años, cuando el primer juego salío en Japon, así que quisas tenga algunos errores, que de cambiarse, pues tendria que volver a acomodar todo y prefiero dejarlo así xD. Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, el fic cuenta con 4 capitulos, cada uno, desde el punto de vista de 4 personajes diferentes, por lo que, algunos hechos de este capítulo, aparecen en el siguiente, pero desde el punto de vista de otro personaje.

Por ahora aquí esta la historia contada por Spencer, quieren adivinar quien nos cuenta el siguiente :] ?

Por cierto, este es el fic mas tipo fluffy que eh escrito, así que, haber que tal les parece leer algo mas romantico de mi parte lol

Y bueno, de a ley es Rangershipping, eso no lo duden :3 , adoro ese shipping.

Adieu~


	2. Lunick

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Ranger, propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freaks.

**Advertencia:** Este fic lo escribi cuando el primer juego de Pokémon Ranger salío en Japón, así que si ven algun error o algun nombre en japones, es por eso, pero intente cambiar todo a los nombres americanos. Aparecen tambien 2 personajes OC's, los veran por allí de vez en cuando, esto devido a que, cuando escribi recién este fic, los demas personajes principales de Ranger aun no existian.

Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Lunick.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.: Diario de un Ranger :.<strong>**

**:Capítulo 2:**

_La vida es rara, muy rara y para muestra está el día de hoy, por alguna rara razón, Spencer se ah empeñado en estar todo el día con migo y con Solana, eso es raro y más si contamos que hasta hizo que nos quedáramos a dormir en su cuarto… Miro el reloj… Las 3:00 a.m.… Y mi pequeño problema no me deja dormir… Tengo que arreglarlo! Pero no quiero que nadie se entere, y mi única opción es ella. Me giro un poco de donde me encuentro, con cuidado de no despertar a Minum que dormía a mí lado. Tiene que ser ahora que Spencer no lo notara… Me levanto y me dirijo a Solana que descansaba tranquilamente, Plusle se encontraba junto a ella, así que me acerque intentando no despertarla o me ganare una buena descarga como la vez pasada…_

- Oye despierta! – _Puse mi mano en su hombro y la moví un poco para despertarla._

- Déjame en paz Nick…

- Vamos, por favor.

- No, ya déjame.

- Por favor Sol! – _Me senté de frente a la cama._

- Qué rayos quieres?

- No grites, vas a despertarlo – _Le digo mientras señalo a Spencer, además podría despertar también a Feary._

- Que… demonios… quieres? – _Se levanto un poco hasta quedar a mi altura, creo que no le hizo nada de gracia que la despertara._

- Ya lo sabes, necesito que me ayudes!

- Estos 12 días no han servido de nada! Así que déjame en paz! – _Se vuelve ah acostar… Pero no puedo dejarlo así, necesito su ayuda!_

-Anda vamos! – _En ese momento hice lo único que se me ocurrió, me levante y la cargue entre mis brazos… No sé si fuera la falta de sueño o solo fue que no pude pensar en otra forma de llamar su atención. Solana iba a gritarme algo pero se lo impedí con una mano, mientras con la otra la sostenía lo más fuerte que pude_- Por favor…

-Está bien, pero es la última vez.

-Claro! – _No pude evitar sentir un gran alivio._

-Pero primero.

-Si?

-Bájame! – _Ops… Olvide que aun la cargaba, la baje lentamente, pero tan solo la había soltado, me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago…_ - Y más vale que te apures.

-Ya… voy– _Me agache para recoger la mochila con nuestras cosas, pero eso me causo un gran dolor… Sin duda a Solana le sientan bien las clases de defensa personal que nos dan._

_Y aquí estamos de nuevo, comienzo a arrepentirme de haber pedido que viniéramos a la alberca…_

-Vamos entra! – _Me tomo del brazo, de seguro quiere tirarme al agua, pero yo no quiero! Busco de que sostenerme… El poste de la tabla! Tendré que sujetarme a él_ – Vez porque no quería venir? 12 días y siempre haces lo mismo.

- Ok fue mala idea, lo admito! Regresemos!

-No! Ya me trajiste y ahora entras! – _Me jalo muy fuerte y logró hacer que soltara el poste, pero no iba a dejar que me lanzara a la alberca, solo me queda algo por hacer… _

-No quiero – _La abrase fuertemente, pero eso solo parecía hacerla enojar más._

-Nick… Entra! – _Rápida y fuertemente Solana se lanzo al agua y no me dio tiempo de soltarla, al simple contacto con el agua, mi cuerpo se sostuvo más fuerte de ella._

-Porque lo hiciste! No quería entrar!

-Ya no seas idiota! Como piensas superar el miedo al agua desde afuera?

-Nadie dijo que fuera imposible!

-Eres un tonto Nick… ahora suéltame – _Comienza a empujarme con su mano, pero no pienso soltarme, en eso siento que Solana tiembla un poco, como si algo la hubiera asustado…_ - Nick, quita tu mano de donde la tienes!

- Que? - _Me miraba enojada, pero yo estoy seguro de no haber hecho nada malo._

-Ya me oíste!

-Pero yo… - _No entiendo, se perfectamente en donde están mis manos…_

-Nick! – _Una vez más Solana me ha demostrado lo rápida que es, ya que ni siquiera note como me dio otro golpe fuerte, pero esta vez en la mejilla._

-Por qué hiciste eso? – _Pongo mi mano izquierda donde me ah golpeado, me dolía… Y mucho_

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes bien lo que… - _Volvió a moverse, pero esta vez ambos escuchamos un ligero ruido, al instante Solana movió su brazo hacia atrás y vi como jalaba algo hasta dejarlo en frente de nosotros._

-Torol?

- … Un … Wartortle?

- Creo que es de alguno de los chicos que entrenan con nosotros.

-Espera… tu chocaste con migo hace unos segundos? – _La tortuga asintió y después se fue_- Ah… lo siento Nick creí que tu…

-Descuida, solo sácame de aquí – _Me ayudo a salir y después fuimos a cambiarnos para poder regresar al cuarto._

_Dios! Aun me duele ese golpe, Minum me miraba con cara de querer saber que había pasado, pero no pensaba decírselo._

- Hoy no se ve bien maestro – _Me gire para ver a Spencer, Sol tiene razón, no se ve muy bien._

-No se preocupen por mí y vallan a desayunar – _Para mí alegría no pregunto el por qué despertamos con otra ropa y al parecer tampoco noto mí golpe… Lo malo es que mis compañeros si lo notaron, intentaron que les contara que había pasado, solo que, si no se lo conté ni a mi Pokémon, menos a ellos! _

…

_Spencer se ha acercado a mí diciendo que Solana y yo debíamos acompañarlo a una misión, así que de inmediato me dirijo a buscar a Minum y a Plusle pero…_

-Qué pasa?

-No están en el cuarto.

-Qué?

-Que no están en el cuarto.

-Pero los dejamos allí! – _Solana comenzó a buscar rápidamente con la mirada y de pronto ambos Pokémons aparecieron detrás de mí, Sol se agacho para recoger a Plusle_ – vamos Chica, tenemos que trabajar.

…

_La misión era en un bosque cercano a Ring Town, rayos… Cerca del lago! Tendré que mantenerme lejos de él, así que solo capturo algunos Pokémon's que se encontraban retirados del agua… Hace unos minutos Solana había desaparecido por completo, pero al instante regreso. El fuego comienza a extinguirse… Espera… Qué es ese ruido?... Al instante un Hyper Rayo pasa por un lado de nosotros impidiendo que continuemos con el trabajo, volteo y lo que veo es a un enorme Gyarados atacándonos._

-Spencer aléjalo de aquí!

-No Joel! Tiene que ayudarnos – _Comento Elita de inmediato._

-Yo me encargo! – _Sin esperar respuesta, Solana se dirige al Gyarados y comienza a alejarlo con la ayuda de unas pequeñas descargar eléctricas de Plusle, creo que lo mejor será que la siga por si tiene algún problema… Ella sabía que la estaba siguiendo, pero no voltea a verme… Llegamos más cerca del lago y de inmediato otro Hyper Rayo cae cerca de nosotros_ – Nick, regresa ah ayudarlos.

-No!

-Regresa! – _Aunque no quería dejarla, mi conciencia me hace regresar, y en el camino me encuentro con Spencer._

-Qué pasa?

-Solana!

-Qué?

-Ella no puede con el Gyarados!

-Ah… Vam…

-Spencer! Te necesitamos aquí – _Le dice Elita mientras lo detiene._

-Ah… Ah… Tu ayúdala! – _Spencer se regresa con Elita… Ahora tendré que regresar, pero no recuerdo por donde deje a Solana! Piensa… Piensa…_

-Mine! – _Minum comienza a jalarme, de seguro él sí recuerda por donde es, así que lo sigo, me ha traído de regreso al lago donde Solana aun tiene problemas con el Gyarados, el cual seguía lanzando Hyper Rayos por todos lados, para impedirlo, Sol intenta cerrarle la boca con las manos, ya que al parecer no quería lastimarlo con los ataques de Plusle._

-Solana…!

-Te dije que te fueras.

-Pero.

-Vete! – _En eso llega Spencer._

-Qué esperas? Vamos! – _Se dirige al lago, pero por más que intento moverme no puedo, mi cuerpo no reacciona! En eso el Gyarados se sumerge jalando a Solana con él… Tengo que hacer algo! Vamos muévete! Si no le va a pasar algo! Muévete! YA MUEVETE! … _

_Por fin logro tener control sobre mi cuerpo, así que de inmediato me dirijo al lago… El agua cubriendo la mitad de mi cuerpo… Cuando intento acercarme al lugar donde había entrado el Gyarados, este aparece en frente de mí muy… Sonriente?_

-Valla, pensé que le tenías miedo al agua! – _Solana me veía desde arriba del lomo del Gyarados._

-Que, que, que esa cosa no te estaba atacando?

-Ah pues no exactamente… Veras… Yo le pedí que nos atacara, pensé que podría ayudarme a lograr que entraras al agua… Y funciono – _Me engaño! Hizo que me preocupara por nada!_

-Tú me… Tu… Tú! – _Ni siquiera pude terminar de decir lo que pensaba, como por reacción me lance sobre ella, lo cual hizo que los 2 cayéramos al agua, Solana intento alejarse pero no la dejaría! Tenía que decirle algo después de esto, así que nuevamente me abrace de ella_ – Mas vale… Que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Eh? – _No pude evitar abrazarla más fuerte, en serio pensé que le iba a pasar algo malo_ – Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero por lo que más quieras, no comiences a llorar – _Pero eso fue algo que no pude evitar…_

…

_Rayos! Me he vuelto a dormir en las malditas camionetas, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso… No, sí recuerdo algo… Recuerdo agua… Agua… AGUA!_

-Nick, despierta. Nick!

-AHH! – _Por reacción me sostuve de quien fuera que me hablara_- Agua!

-Nick, ya cálmate, eso ya paso – _Abrí los ojos y vi a Solana que me veía raro_ – Ya no hay agua aquí.

_La mire unos segundos antes de comprender que ya habíamos llegado a la base…_

…

_Ah es bonito sentir esos 20 segundos antes de despertar por completo ya que no recuerdas nada de lo pasado, pero lentamente todo regresa a tu mente, me sentía cansado y aproveche las 2 horas antes de la clase con Joel para descansar… Pero, por que me sentía cansado?..._

-AGUA! – _De nuevo me abrase de quien estuviera más cerca de mí y de nuevo esa persona resulto ser Solana._

-Oye! Deja de pegarte como estampita de correo, Nick!

-Huy, creo que se traumo – _No necesite voltear para reconocer esa voz, era Angie una compañera nuestra._

-Necesitas ayuda para despegártelo Solana? – _Y ese era Shou, otro compañero._

-No, yo puedo quitármelo.

-NOOOO! – _Todos voltearon a ver quien había gritado, el ruido provenía del segundo piso, pero como nadie vio nada, no volvieron a prestar atención, en eso sentí que Solana me separaba de ella._

-Nick comprende, ya paso, ya no hay agua aquí... comprendes?

-Sí… no agua… Agua! - _Una vez más me vuelvo a lanzar contra ella, pero me lo impide con su brazo._

-Ya no hay agua! Compórtate! – _La mire directamente a los ojos, y lentamente sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba…_ – Ya?

-Sí.

-Bien – _Solana me acaricio levemente en la cabeza antes de pararse_ – Ahora vamos a la clase de Joel.

_No habían pasado ni 5 segundos después de que llegáramos al área de entrenamiento cuando Joel entro… Pero algo estaba raro… Iba vestido con un horrible disfraz de Caterpie, los demás Ranger's comenzaron a reírse, pero los chicos y yo no lo hicimos ya que podría regañarnos por ello._

-Ya dejen de Reírse! Y vamos a entrenar! – _Nadie hizo caso, en eso entraron Spencer y Elita, el primero iba muy feliz y la segunda iba muriéndose de risa._

-Olvídalo, esto será inútil, no les des la clase.

-Cállate Spencer!

-Solo míralos Joel! Si se ríen de ti, no te harán caso.

-Anda, vamos afuera- _Elita lo tomo por el brazo, Joel la siguió pero antes de salir, me miro muy feo; como si yo tuviera la culpa de que usara ese ridículo disfraz…_

…

_Aaah! un fin de semana libre, no importa lo que pase, hoy es seguro que no trabajare y para mí suerte, hoy tengo una cita… regresaba de cambiarme cuando escuche a Solana hablar con Spencer, Elita y Joel, quien por cierto, cada que me veía lo hacía de una manera fea, pero bueno, al parecer por fin le habían asignado un castigo a Solana por lo del Gyarados. Unos segundo después Sol estaba frente a mí._

-Que te dijeron?

-Solo tengo que hacer algo y ya.

-Aja… que?

-Limpiar toda la base… hoy mismo.

-Que! Están locos? No vas a acabar, este lugar es enorme.

-Pues sí, pero no ahí remedio.

-Yo te ayudare!

-No es necesario – _Me sonrío._

-Lo haré, esto fue mi culpa.

-Eso no es ciert…

-Aunque no quieras, lo haré – _No podía dejarla, lo del Gyarados lo hizo por mí y tenía que ayudarla. _

_No fue nada fácil pero este lugar es enorme, terminamos… a las 5 a.m., pero acabamos. Regresamos a mi cuarto completamente cansados, Solana se recostó en mí cama y me senté alado de ella. _

– Vez? No hubieras acabado sin mí.

-Sí… tendré que darte la razón esta vez…

_Me gire para verla, pero se había quedado dormida, la cubrí con mi sabana y yo también me dispuse a dormir un rato._

…

-Qué bonito… Pero ya, despiértense! – _Solana y yo despertamos al mismo tiempo solo para ver a Spencer_ – Vamos! Quiero hablar con los 2 – _Y salió del cuarto._

-Qué rayos hago en TÚ cama!

-Pues te quedaste dormida y no quise despertarte y… y…

-Ok, ya entendí, cálmate… Donde está Plusle?

-Eh?... No sé, no la eh visto desde ayer, y a Minum tampoco, pero tenemos que ir! – _Después de cambiarnos, fuimos al cuarto donde siempre se encuentran los líderes, allí estaban Elita, Spencer y Joe, quien seguía mirándome feo, llevaban un huevo con ellos._

-Saben que es esto? – _Pregunto Elita._

-Un huevo de pokémon? – _Obvio!_

-Exacto y saben de quién es?

- Ah pues… – _Solana no termino, se había quedado paralizada viendo algo que Spencer sostenía en sus manos… y de pronto reaccione! Eran Plusle y Minum!_

- Pueden explicar esto?

- No… Que… Que… - _Por primera vez, Solana no sabía que decir… y yo tampoco._

- Olvídenlo, ya no se puede hacer nada, pero tendrán que hacerse cargo de él – _Y le dio el huevo a Solana…_

… _Un rato después estábamos en el cuarto de Solana. Angie y Shou junto con sus pokemon's, Ivysaur y Haunter, hablaban con ella mientras veían a Plusle junto a su huevo._

- Eres un traidor compañero! – _Mire a Minum, el cual estaba muy feliz_- Como se te ocurre tener pareja antes que yo?

- Ya Lunick, mejor piensa en que nacerá del huevo – _Me comento Shou._

- Pues algo como Minum y Plusle no? Pero morado ya sabes rojo y azul jajaja! …. Auch! – _Solana me había lanzado una almohada._

- Muy gracioso Nick.

- No sabe nada de crianza pokémon, verdad?

- Lo dudo.

- Bueno, los dejamos, tenemos que ir a alimentar a estos 2 – _Shou y Angie se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de salir Shou volteo a verme_- Y como te fue en tu cita?

- No fui.

- Qué? Tendrás que contarme que paso- _Y salió del cuarto._

- Tenías una cita?

- Sí.

- Porque no me lo dijiste?

- Ya no importa.

- Déjame hablar con ella.

- Ya no importa, además eso solo empeoraría las cosas, déjalo así.

- Seguro?

- Sí, además ni la conozco, no tengo nada que lamentar.

- Que? Y si no la conoces como es que ibas a salir con ella?

-Igual que como siempre.

-A ninguna de esas chicas las conocías?

-No.

-Entonces?

-Mis papás! Ellos son los que le dan mi número a cualquier chica que vean! Ellos son los que consiguen las citas.

-Ah… siempre eh dicho que tus padres son raros.

-Lo sé, Spencer también me lo ah dicho – _Nos quedamos un rato viendo a Plusle y a Minum que cuidaban de su huevo, no sé porque presiento que tenerlo nos causara ligeros problemas._

-Oye.

-Qué pasa?

-Si tienes suerte… Quizás el pokémon que nazca sea shiny- _Me sonrío, y lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa…_

…

_Ok! Sabía que ese huevo nos traería problemas a Solana y a mí, pero el que Shou y Angie se vieran afectados por eso, no lo teníamos contemplado, y es que Ivysaur y Haunter resultaron ser unos tíos muy sobre protectores, en los entrenamientos no ponían nada de atención, y los 2 roedores eléctricos se negaban ah hacernos caso por estar en sus "asuntos" … No solo ah sido nuestra peor semana de trabajo, si no que aparte tuvimos que soportar varios discursos aburridos y largos por parte de Joel! Y aun sigo sin saber por qué me mira feo, yo no le hice nada!_

_Pero bueno, espero que este fin de semana pueda tener algo de tranquilidad, aunque lo dudo, mis padres me enviaron una nota diciendo que me habían acomodado otra cita y como posdata pusieron que ya me casara! Ahora hasta YO creo que están locos! Igual tendré que ir mínimo como cortesía, lo malo es que siempre que logro tener una cita, algo malo pasa, y para comenzar con la mala suerte Minum me acompaña cargando a su huevo, esto no será bueno, lo sé…_

…_Al llegar al parque donde me habían indicado, una chica se acerco a mí diciendo que mis padres le habían pedido que saliera con migo, apenas me disponía a decirle algo cuando escuche una voz conocida detrás de mí._

-Acaso quieres anotar otro fracaso en tu agenda Lunick?

-…Cállate Garret !

-Si Garret, no frustres mas al pobre chico, ya es mucho que incluso su propio pokémon consiga pareja antes que él – _Tiffany__ veía fijamente a Minum quien seguía cargando su huevo._

-Déjenme en paz!

-Oh no, no, no, esto es bueno, resultaste ser el mayor perdedor del mundo, esto sí es historia… espera a que los demás miembros del Go Rock Quads se enteren.

-Oh mejor dicho que todo Fiore se entere.

-YA DEJENME EN PAZ! – _Aunque sabía que iniciar una pelea está en contra de las reglas de un Ranger, esta vez no me iba a importar! Pero antes de que lograra incluso golpear a Garret…._

-Vamos Houdoom!

- Ah… Minum! – _Voltea a ver a mi pokémon, pero lo único que alcancé a ver fue a mi compañero huyendo rápidamente del lugar_ – Maldita sea, regresa!

-Houdoom bola sombra

_Lo último que vi fue una gran esfera negra acercándose rápidamente hacía mí…_

_**End...**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ok, así termina la hsitoria por parte de Lunick, en el siguiente capítulo veran lo que fue de él y del huevo de Minum y Plusle :d<em> ...<em>

... En fin, no se que mas poner xD...

... Así, el siguiente capítulo de La Familia PokéSpe ya esta planeado, no creo que pase de 2 semanas para que lo suba... pero primero me estoy enfocando en otro fic que subire despues... y en hacer unos dibujillos para navidad...

... Ok, ya es todo, gracias por leer~

Adieu~


	3. Solana

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Ranger, propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freaks.

**Advertencia:** Este fic lo escribi cuando el primer juego de Pokémon Ranger salío en Japón, así que si ven algun error o algun nombre en japones, es por eso, pero intente cambiar todo a los nombres americanos. Aparecen tambien 2 personajes OC's, los veran por allí de vez en cuando, esto devido a que, cuando escribi recién este fic, los demas personajes principales de Ranger aun no existian.

Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Solana.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.: Diario de un Ranger :.<strong>**

**:Capítulo 3:**

_Siempre intento que nada me preocupe, pero esta vez en mi mente rondaba algo que no me podía sacar de la cabeza… Nick se ha portado muy lindo con migo, y yo no lo eh tratado muy bien que digamos…_

- Te ocurre algo Solana?

- No, estoy bien, solo pensaba.

- … Por fin un chico te hace pensar, cierto? - _Angie me miraba con un raro destello en los ojos._

- Sí… Pero no de la manera en que tú piensas.

- Oww, bueno, hay que empezar por algo. Pero cuenta!

- Es sobre Nick, quisiera hacer algo por él.

- Por lo de la cita que le hiciste perder?

- Si… y por varias otras cosas.

- Te ayudaría pero me temo que tu lo resolverás mejor sola, ya sabrás que hacer - _Ese aterrador brillo volvió ah aparecer en sus ojos, no sé en qué rayos este pensando, pero da miedo… Pero cualquiera que fueran sus pensamientos, se vio interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Minum corriendo a la base y cargando su huevo._

- Minum! Donde está Nick?

…

_Trajeron a Nick inconsciente, y no ah despertado aun, lo que quiera que le hubieran hecho debió haber sido muy fuerte… Me encontraba checando el huevo, ya que parecía estar próximo a romperse, cuando escuche un ruido detrás de mí._

- Que fue lo que paso?

- Nick! Estas bien? – _Que pregunta más tonta, obvio que no estaba bien!_

- Solo me duele el cuerpo, esa bola sombra era muy fuerte.

- Plusle ve a traer a Spencer- _Inmediatamente hizo lo que le pedí._

- Qué hora es?

- Las 17:30.

- Eh? Estuve inconsciente 5 min?

- No, tonto! Mira bien! Fueron 2 días y 5 min.

- QUE? 2 DIAS? Ahí no ¿Qué pensara esa chica de mí? – _Pregunto completamente asustado._

- Pues de hecho piensa que eres una persona muy peligrosa y que no sería bueno que…

- Que le vuelva ah ver, ya lo sé – _Creo que debí ahorrarme ese comentario, no le cayó nada bien, pero antes de que pudiera reanimarlo, el cuarteto invencible entro al cuarto._

- Ah, ya despertaste. Como te encuentras? – _Pregunto Spencer rápidamente._

- Bien, pero me duele el cuerpo.

- Obvio, según los testigos oculares recibiste: una bola sombra, un psyco rayo, un lanzallamas y un rayo solar, sería un milagro que no te doliera – _Comento Erita mientras leía una libreta donde habían escrito toda la información sobre lo ocurrido._

- Ah… Todo eso paso? No lo recuerdo.

- Pues tendrás que recordarlo, necesitamos una explicación! Como esta eso de que tu comenzaste el ataque? Los Rangers nunca atacamos! – _Joel parecía furioso, pero últimamente ah estado enojado con Lunick sin ninguna razón._

- El Go-Rock Squad me estaba molestando!

- Eso no importa! Si ellos no te atacaron no debiste comenzar una pelea! EXPLICATE MEJOR!

- Cálmate Joel! no le estés gritando al chico, recuerda que aun esta algo delicado

- Cualquiera diría que tienes algo contra él, desde hace unos días note que lo miras muy raro – _Creo que esta es la primer vez que escucho a Cameron decir algo coherente y que no trata sobre comida._

- Oh pero sí tiene algo contra él – _Comento Spencer._

- Cállate Spencer.

- En serio? – _Cameron estaba interesado en esto, e incluso Lunick prestaba atención a lo que decían._

- Sí, gracias a Lunick, Joel sabe que los Caterpies son más rápidos que los Weedles .

- Eh? – _Bueno como es obvio nadie entendió, excepto Joel que ahora también miraba amenazantemente a Spencer._

- Disculpen chicos, pero no estamos aquí para platicar sobre los problemas… insectoricos… de Joel.

- Cierto Elita! Haber Lunick tienes que darnos una mejor explicación.

- Pero eso fue todo lo que paso, ellos me molestaron y me hicieron enojar y…. Acabo de recordar que después del primer ataque del Houdoom, Garret dijo algo sobre lo fracasados que son las personas que no pueden encontrar una pareja… O algo así.

- EN SERIO DIJO ESO! – _Joel se mostraba completamente interesado esta vez._

- Em si… O algo así, no sé, no recuerdo bien, quizás dijo otra cosa…

- No más preguntas Spencer! El chico es inocente!

- Qué? Pero Joel, tú querías darle un castigo hace unas horas.

- Pues ya no, el chico es un defensor de esos pequeños Weedles rechazados por la humanidad! No merece castigo alguno, es más, merece un reconocimiento especial, si eso es, iré a pensar en algo- _Y diciendo eso y con un raro brillo en los ojos, salió del cuarto ante las miradas desconcertantes de Elita, Spencer y Cameron._

- Que le pasa?

- No lo sé, habrá que investigarlo, o mejor aun interrogamos a Spencer – _Comento Elita._

- Porque a mí?

- Tu pareces saber mucho sobre el asunto.

- Y que ahí de Lunick?

- Que no salga de aquí hasta mañana, así que vamos… tienes que explicar eso de los insectos que por alguna rara razón presiento está relacionado con cierto disfraz de Caterpie que le obligaste usar a Joel hace días - _Ante el solo recuerdo de eso, Elita comenzó a reírse._

- Ok, ok se los explicare, Lunick, tú te quedas aquí! – _Lunick iba a reclamarle algo pero Spencer no lo dejo hablar_ – Y tu, te encargas de que Lunick no salga de aquí!

- QUE? Y yo que hice para que me castigues así?

- No es castigo, es una orden – _Y salió del cuarto junto con Cameron y Elita, en serio, ¿Qué rayos hice para que me castigue así?_

- Y que rayos quiere que hagamos aquí encerrados?

- Yo que sé, duérmete un rato, haz lo que sea…

- Dormir más? No gracias! – _Bueno en eso tenía razón, quien querría dormir un rato después de haberlo hecho 2 días enteros?_

-Entonces, hablemos.

-De qué?

-De lo que quieras.

_Si me iban a tener todo el resto del día con él, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión, quizás en lo que me dijera, encontraré alguna forma de pagarle su atención._

-Nada - _Y para acabarla él no quería hacerme fácil el trabajo…_

-Anda, lo que necesitas es hablar.

- Bueno… pues me quede con una duda, cuando le mostré yo a Joel que un Caterpie es más rápido que un Weedle?

- Ni idea, eso pensaba preguntarte… aunque… debo decir que presiento algo raro sobre ese asunto – _Le contesto mientras comenzaba a pensar la situación._

-Por qué?

-Por lo último que dijo Joel, que yo sepa tú no mencionaste algo sobre la protección de los Weddles.

-A eso, em… no, de hecho nunca los mencione

_Si… algo raro ahí sobre los problemas "insectoricos" de Joel como dijo Elita, tendré que investigar eso también…_

…

_Quizá la plática con Nick no fuera lo más entretenido que hice ayer, pero al menos fue interesante… o mínimo me ayudo en decidir qué hacer. El problema es que el día de hoy no eh encontrado un momento para hablar con él en paz, Plusle y Minum se la han pasado corriendo de un lado a otro y por culpa de eso no hemos podido llevar el paso del entrenamiento, lo mejor será ir a preguntarle a algún líder sobre qué les pasa… Nick dijo que era lo más correcto, así que nos dirigimos a buscar a los líderes, pero al abrir la puerta del cuarto donde siempre se encuentran, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa._

- Aria?

- Hola chicos! – _Aria, compañera de entrenamiento de Joel, había regresado después de una larga misión._

- Que haces aquí?... Digo, donde estabas?

- Cumplía una misión en Kanto, pero como en esa región no hay Ranger's… Digamos que no me dejaban venirme y llegue ayer.

- Ahhh! Fue mucho tiempo – _Le comento Nick, su motivo era comprensible._

- Sí, pero así es el trabajo. Y díganme que se les ofrece?

- Buscamos al cuarteto invencible! – _Ante eso, sentí una gran sensación de querer callar a Nick._

- A quien?

- Nick, ella no sabe quiénes son el cuarteto invencible.

- Haber, a quienes se refieren? – _Nos pregunto con curiosidad._

- Pues… - _No sabía si explicárselo, el contárselo a Nick no era difícil, además solo se lo dije para animarlo un poco, pero el contárselo a alguien muy apegada a los líderes, podría ser algo peligroso de cierta forma, o al menos si se llegara a enojar._

- A los líderes! – _Pero para mí mala suerte, Nick no pensaba en lo que hacía._

- Y puedo preguntar por qué los llaman así?

- Ah, porque tienen poderes especiales! – _Ante eso solo pude seguir escuchando a Nick pidiendo que Aria no fuera a contárselo a alguien más. _

-Aja, y que clase de poderes son esos?

- A pues, Spencer tiene el poder de malinterpretar las cosas, Elita el de mantener a cualquier hombre callado, Joel puede gritar tan fuerte que incluso destruiría la torre del reloj de Fall city y Cameron es el eslabón perdido con la capacidad de comerse lo que sea - _Aun no sé, como rayos pude decirle eso a Nick, pero ante mí sorpresa, Aria se estaba riendo._

- Muy cierto niño, tienen suerte que no los escucharon sus "héroes" o los hubieran corrido de la base… Creo que tendré que cuidar lo que diga frente a Spencer, cierto?

- Si!

-Bien, ahora podrían decir para que querían verlos?

- Ah… ya lo olvide! – _Nick nunca tiene remedio…_

- Lo que pasa es que Plusle y Minum están algo raros – _Le explique, Aria lo pensó un rato antes de continuar._

- Quizás sea por lo de su huevo – _Apenas íbamos a preguntar cómo es que lo sabía cuando…_ - Lo sé porque Spencer lleva una agenda de todo lo que le pasa, y el muy idiota la dejo a la mano… Y ya que lo mencione… ¿Qué es eso de que Lunick es tan rápido como un Caterpie?

- Que yo QUE!

- Y siguen con eso…

- Ya lo habían escuchado?

- Si, pero no sabemos a qué se refiere - _ Le conteste a Aria, mi respuesta parecía haberle causado interés en el asunto._

- Creo que tendré que preguntárselo… vamos a ver a esos 2 conejillos.

_Aunque Aria se mostraba un poco enojada desde que menciono el "diario" de Spencer, nos acompaño al área de descanso donde Plusle y Minum seguían dando vueltas sin sentido, sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban junto con su huevo._

- Ah ya regresaron, más vale que los calmen que me están mareando! – _Por cuestiones de seguridad, le pedimos a Angie y a Shou que cuidaran de nuestros pokémons._

- Haber chicos, déjenme ver.

_Por suerte, Aria sabe mucho más que nosotros sobre la crianza y estados de pokémons, pero en vez de revisar a Plusle y Minum, se puso a inspeccionar el huevo._

-Justo como lo pensaba, este huevo se abrirá en cualquier momento.

- Que? Ahora? - _ Aunque todos nos sorprendimos, Nick fue el único que lo manifestó al casi saltar en su lugar._

- Si, por eso sus pokémons están desesperados, solo es cuestión de sentarse y esperar – _Aria se sentó en uno de los muebles y nos pidió que también lo hiciéramos mientras esperábamos el momento…_

… _Ya han pasado 3 horas y nada… es desesperante… no quiero ni pensar en cómo será la espera cuando uno vaya a tener un hijo..._

- Que hacen ustedes allí sin hacer nada? – _Volteamos para ver quien había hablado a nuestras espaldas._

- Spencer! – _El cuarteto invencible había llegado!_

- Aria! Ya era hora de que regresaras.

- Sí, ya lo creo Joel… Por cierto… Como este eso de que soy casi tan hermosa como un Gardevoir! – _Le grito a Spencer mientras le lanzaba el "Diario" que había llevado con ella, ante su grito todos los Rangers que se encontraban cerca miraron curiosos la escena._

- Que haces con mi diario? –_ Pregunto nuestro líder completamente apenado._

- Lo dejaste en mi escritorio!

- Ah…!

- Aria!

_Por más entretenida que estuviera la plática, esto necesitaba más atención, ya que el huevo por fin empezaba a romperse…_

- Emm Aria… luego hablamos!

_Tardaron unos pares de segundos antes de que el huevo se rompiera por completo._

- Je es un Minum!

- Dirás es una!

- Y es morado! – _Apenas Shou había terminado de decir eso, todos nos quedamos…_

- Morado?

- Em si, es morado… es un Shiny – _Comento Spencer mientras veía al pequeño pokémon con sus padres._

- Dirás "es una shiny" .

- Ya entendimos Elita…

- No puede ser! Porque morado? Por que Lunick tuvo razón! Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? POR QUE!

- Cálmate Shou! – _Le pidió Angie mientras intentaba callarlo._

- Sabes que es lo raro? Que los Minum Shiny no son morados! - _Volvio a exclamar Shou con todas sus fuerzas._

- Cierto! Esto es un caso raro, pero sea raro ó no, tendremos que decidir qué hacer con este Minum.

- Qué? – _Nick se paró de donde estaba para mirar fijamente a Joel._

- Bien sabes que solo pueden tener un pokémon.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, habrá que pensar que hacer con ella.

- Lamento decirlo pero tienen razón… - _Agrego Elita con un tono de tristeza._

- No, es mio!

- En primer lugar debes decir "es mía" y en segundo lugar, Lunick reglas son reglas.

- Exacto así que entrégalo… Entrégala! Antes de que algún otro superior se entere.

- No! – _Y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Nick tomo a los 3 pokémons y salió corriendo con ellos…_

- Nick…!

- Oigan no se queden ahí parados, vallan por el!

…

_Después de 3 horas Spencer, Joel, Cameron, Aria y Elita no lograron encontrar a Nick y se lamentaron el que se hubiera construido una base muy grande, así que mejor decidieron ponerse a pensar sobre que hacer al respecto, para mí suerte y la de Nick, no me pidieron que les ayudara a buscar. Solo había un lugar a donde ir, así que me dirige a un lago que se encuentra cerca de la base_

- Bien Nick, baja de ahí – _Por alguna razón, siempre corre al mismo lado o mejor dicho al mismo árbol._

- No quiero!

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por que recuerda que tienes a mi Pokémon.

- … Toma- _Ante eso logre hacer que se bajara._

- Bien, ahora regresemos a la base.

- No! – _Retrocedió un poco, abrazando a los 2 Minums._

- Acaso crees que voy a dejar que se la lleven?

- No, pero igual se la llevaran.

-Vamos Kazu, te prometo que no te la quitaran – _Me miraba con mucha desconfianza_ – Ey, crees en mi, oh no?

- Si… pero no en ellos.

-Anda, te prometo que no te la quitaran.

_Me costó algo de trabajo llevar a Nick de regreso a la base, por suerte nadie noto cuando entramos, aunque pensándolo bien, nadie sabía que habíamos salido. Nos fuimos directo al cuarto para llevar a los pokémons y en realidad dudo que este niño quiera andar por ahí caminando con el temor de que le quiten a la Minum._

- Ya pensaste en que nombre ponerle? – _Se me quedo mirando con una cara de no tener ni idea de por qué hacerlo_ – Debes ponerle un nombre, llamarla Minum será algo confuso.

- Lo sé, pero no había pensado en eso_- Por el tono en su voz creo que aun anda deprimido._

- Aun estas preocupado? Ya deja de pensar en eso.

- No quiero que me la quiten.

- Sabes? no tienes remedio – _Me senté alado de él, y lo abrase_- Eres un sentimentalista Nick.

- … Solo no quiero que se la lleven.

- Olvídate de eso por un rato y descansa, últimamente has estado, no se… muy tenso- _Él asintió pero no dijo nada, solo se acomodo en mis brazos, después de un rato se había quedado dormido-_ Pero no decía para tanto…

_Apenas pensaba en acostar a Nick en su cama cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió._

- Emm… Ah…

- No digas nada Spencer…

- Ah… Ok... Pero ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre.

- Da igual como te llame.

- Bueno sí, pero no vine a hablar de eso, quería hablar con Lunick pero veo que no es… Posible…

- Tampoco pienses nada malo sobre esto - _ Le advertí antes de que dijera algo, para mi suerte, la relación de Lunick y mía con nuestro líder era muy buena, ya que de haber sido otro líder ya me hubieran corrido de la base._

- Ah! tu también estas con eso, Aria ya me hecho en cara "mis poderes para mal pensar las situaciones" - Iba a reírme por eso pero quizás fuera arriesgado hacerlo frente a él.

- Me pregunto por qué será…

- Quien sabe! Ah pero bueno no vine a hablar de eso tampoco, sino sobre el bebe pokémon.

- Aun piensan llevársela?

- Nosotros no queremos llevárnoslo, pero si algún otro Ranger de alto nivel se entera, de seguro se los querrán quitar, así que solo se nos ocurrió una cosa por hacer, tendrán que cuidar de ella sin que nadie más los vea y nosotros intentaremos convencer a los demás superiores de que aprueben el que ustedes puedan quedársela.

- Y si ellos no lo aprueban?

- Pues… tendrán que buscar una forma de que nadie más note su presencia! – _Me contesto sonriendo, esto parece ir bien._

- Entonces podemos quedárnosla?

- Claro, no sería justo que se la quitáramos a sus padres, además de que intentarlo sería doloroso – _Spencer se quedo viendo a los 3 pokémon's que dormían sobre una almohada, era obvio que Plusle y Minum estuvieran cansados después de correr sin sentido durante toda la mañana_ – Ah! Tú también tienen una copia de esta foto!

_Voltea a ver lo que me señalaba, era una foto donde estábamos Nick y yo con Spencer, del día en que nos unimos a la Unión Ranger._

- Recuerdo muy bien ese día! – _Me contexto de una forma muy alegre._

- Enserio?

- Acaso tú no lo recuerdas?

xxx _Como no iba a recordarlo? Ese día era importante, de cierta forma_ xxx

_Acababa de conocer a Nick afuera de la Base de Ring Town, nos encontrábamos en una pequeña oficina hablando con Spencer._

- Bien, ya tienen a sus pokémons, ya llenaron las formas necesarias, tendrán que leer este manual de instructivo del Capture Styler… Aunque por alguna razón, nadie los lee… Creo que tendré que hacerlo algún día y descubrir porque nadie quiere leerlo... Y, así! Aquí están sus uniformes!

-… – _No había forma de comentar algo sobre lo que Spencer nos mostraba… Siempre eh pensado que el uniforme de Ring town lleva un short muy corto y así siendo hasta el día de hoy… En cuanto a los chicos, por alguna razón Nick tampoco parece agradar de ellos._

- Que? Ocurre algo?

-Sí!

- Dígalo uno primero, no al mismo tiempo.

- Ella primero!

- Pues…

- Dilo con confianza! – _Me dijo Spencer con una sonrisa para aumentar la confianza._

- Es que….. Qué rayos se tomo el tipo que se le ocurrió diseñarlo?

- Era un depravado verdad?

- Ese tipo soy yo, te aseguro que no me tome nada y que no soy un depravado!

-No hay forma de cambiarlos?

-Claro que si…. Ah…..- _Miro unas hojas sobre el escritorio_- Lunick! Si llegaras a ser líder puedes cambiarlos.

- En serio? Entonces debo llegar a ser un líder! -

- Sí, pero te advierto que no te dejare serlo tan fácilmente, ya que me gustan esos uniformes – _Su tono de voz había sido muy serio, sin duda no pensaba perder su puesto de líder tan fácilmente._

- Y por qué no los usas tu?

- Jovencita acaso crees que yo me vería bien con eso puesto? – _Me pregunto mientras me miraba con una extraña expresión._

-Y que te hace pensar que nosotros nos veremos bien con ellos?

- Pero tú te verías muy bonita con el! –_ Por obvias razones le di un golpe en el estomago a Lunick_- Auch!

- Em…. Tú no necesitas clases de defensa personal!

xxxxxxxxxx

-Claro que lo recuerdo…

- Sí, difícil de olvidar. Ustedes son como los hijos que no eh tenido!

-Ah… - _Pensaba en decirle algo pero no sabía que…_

- Oh bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con Aria y pedirle disculpas por lo del Gardevoir… y dile a Lunick que no se preocupe- _Spencer se disponía a salir cuando se me ocurrió algo._

- Oye espera! – _Se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto_ – Crees que sea posible que nos den mañana el día libre?

-Para qué?

-Es que Nick ah estado algo… deprimido últimamente y quisiera sacarlo un rato ah…

- Ya no digas nada! Váyanse un rato… No es más… Tómense todo el día libre, al menos que los necesitemos… Sí! los caterpies necesitan ser libres… sí!

_Y salió del cuarto con un raro brillo en los ojos, me recordó a Angie… Quisiera saber que tienen que ver los Caterpies con todo esto! Mire a Nick que seguía dormido… Si así estaba tranquilo, no me quedaba nada que hacer…_

…

_La mejor forma de comenzar un día, sin duda, no es la que tuve. Tan solo Nick se despertó, comenzó a hacerme varias preguntas sobre la pequeña Minum, que tarde en reaccionar en cual había sido la primera cuestión, después de explicarle todo lo que me dijo Spencer, salió corriendo a buscarlo y cuando regreso empezó a cuestionarme sobre el por qué despertó en mi cuarto! Aparte de que no me dejo dormir bien resulta que ni siquiera recuerda lo que paso!_

_Una vez que dejo de hacerme preguntas, seguía lo más difícil…_

- Nick… Quiero que salgas conmigo.

-Que, qué?

- Maldita sea Nick, sé que me escuchaste!

-Si pero, pero, pero, pero… te sientes bien? – _Me pregunto mientras ponía su mano en mi frente, la cual aparte al instante._

- Claro que sí!

- Pero, pero, pero… Por qué?

- Por que necesitas darte un descanso, últimamente andas muy raro y Spencer está de acuerdo en que lo que necesitas es… perder el tiempo.

- Perder tiempo? – _Y yo que pensé que sus preguntas ya habían terminado._

- Sí, así que tendrás que venir con migo y sin más preguntas!

_Pasado un rato andábamos perdiendo el tiempo por las calles de Ring Town, Nick se la pasaba mostrando cualquier cosa a la bebe Minum… Hasta parecía que él fuera su papá. Después de cierto tiempo en que los pokémons y Nick se habían cansado, nos detuvimos un rato en el parque para que descansaran y de paso aprovechar el tiempo para seguir pensando en que relación tenían los Caterpies con este niño…_

…_.Por más que lo pienso no encuentro ninguna relación… Estos tipos metían ese tema cada que hablaban sobre los asuntos románticos de alguien… Al parecer comenzaron con eso antes de que Spencer se empeñara en estar todo un día con nosotros… Joel se había enojado con Nick después de lo del Gyarados… y luego lo que Spencer me dijo ayer…_

- Ahí no!

- Pasa algo Sol?

- Ya sé que es todo eso de los Caterpies!

- Oh, dime!

- No sé como comenzaron con eso o por que hicieron esa comparación tan tonta pero para decírtelo de una manera rápida… El cuarteto invencible cree que estas…

- Si?

- Creen que estas enamorado de mi!

- Eh ? … Bueno, al menos eso explica lo que Spencer me grito cuando fui a verlo y con lo cual Joel se enojo mucho… aunque… la verdad es que…

_Lo que quiera que fuera a decir no pudo terminarlo ya que su capture styler comenzó a sonar._

-Sí?... Ah, Spencer!... Qué?... Un derrumbe?... Tenemos que ir?

_Vaya, entonces si era cierto lo que me contó Nick el otro día, tiene una "suerte" para que ocurra algo cuando intenta salir con alguien… _

- Ok … Pero sabes algo?... Consíguete a alguien más! – _Y repentinamente corto la llamada y guardo el stylus._

- Oye que paso con tu política de "cumplir la misión sin importar lo demás"?

- La deje en casa.

- No entiendo, si estás dispuesto a hacer eso, como es que no lo hiciste en alguna de las 28 veces anteriores?

- Es que… Esas chicas no… Es que tu… Aaah … Es que tú si me importas…

_Apenas intentaba comprender lo que me acababa de decir que no note cuando Nick se había puesto enfrente de mí y… Pues… Me es difícil describir lo que paso… Fueron unos escasos segundos en los que nada me importo… Y cuando reaccione Nick me miraba divertido._

-So idiota! No vuelvas a besarme así como así! – _Lo aparte empujándolo un poco pero eso solo lo hizo reír_ – Y de qué rayos te ríes?

- De tu reacción! – _Eso no tenía perdón! Y solo había una forma de evitar que lo volviera a hacer_ – Auch! – Su _ya clásico y obligatorio golpe en el estomago._

- Esa no te la perdono Nick-tonto!

- Ale pero no era para tanto! – _Nick se había arrodillado en el piso mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, así que me puse a su altura_ – No ya no me pegues ya entendí!

- No iba a golpearte idiota! – _Lo bese en la frente para poder llamar su atención- Solo iba a decirte que no entiendo porque esas chicas te dejaron._

-Ah… Porque ellas no son como tú? – _Se levanto un poco, me abrazo y yo le regrese el abrazo… Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto_ – Me harías el favor de volver a salir con migo?

- Cuando quieras… Pero haz el favor de no colgarle así a Spencer otra vez o podría enojarse.

-… Ok, pero tú serás una excepción, quiero pasar el mayor rato que pueda contigo- _Se recargo en mi hombro mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, si algo no se le puede negar, es que el chico es muy tierno- _… Y ustedes que tanto miran? ni que fueran unos santos! _– Me gire para ver a quien le hablaba, pero solo eran Plusle y Minum que nos veían con curiosidad _– Creo que será mejor que regresemos.

-Sí… Así que cárgalos – _Le dije mientras señalaba a Plusle, Minum y su bebé._

- Todo yo!

_Aun no sé cómo le agarre cariño a este niño… Pero Angie siempre me ah dicho que debo darme una oportunidad con un chico, y si debo hacerlo… Prefiero dársela a Nick y a nadie más…_

_**End...**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Uff, ya esta, el penultimo capítulo de esto, perdon por la demora... pero la verdad estos días no eh tenido mucho tiempo para estar aquí en fanfiction... cosas del trabajo, que por fin tengo algo para hacer y mejor no quedar mal en el worki :P<p>

Por eso mismo no eh escrito aun el siguiente capítulo de La Familia PokéSpe, el cual ya comense a escribir, pero por falta de tiempo (y de ideas para el capítulo) pues no lo eh terminado, así que, estara en un pequeño standby , pero espero no sea por mucho tiempo...

Esto quisas es lo mas romantico que eh escrito ._. , y perdonen lo del Minum en un color imposible, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió, no seria genial que fueran morados en shiny ? xD

En fin, agregue una nueva encuesta en mi perfil sobre un futuro fanfic que tengo planeado, si pueden contestarla, se los agradecere.

Nos vemos en el ultimo cap~

Adieu~


	4. Joel

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Ranger, propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freaks.

**Advertencia:** Este fic lo escribi cuando el primer juego de Pokémon Ranger salío en Japón, así que si ven algun error o algun nombre en japones, es por eso, pero intente cambiar todo a los nombres americanos.

Debo decir que la trama de este capítulo no fue idea mia, fue de un amigo mio.

Este capitulo, es desde el punto de vista de Joel, el líder Ranger de Fall City... El werito de lentes pues xD

* * *

><p><strong>.: Diario de un Ranger :.<strong>

**:Capítulo 4:**

_La vida es injusta… Odio mi vida, odio mi trabajo… Y definitivamente odio a Spencer!_

-Joel tus reportes…Joel tus reportes! Joel…Joel… JOEL !

-QUE ? – _Rayos, el maldito de Spencer me ah sacado de mis pensamientos! Ahora ya no recuerdo en que pensaba!_

-Joe! Tus reportes!

-Mis qué?

-Tus re-por-tes! Ya sabes, esas hojitas de papel que haces cada mes donde anotas los avances de tus Rangers! – _Me explico mientras movía de un lado a otro varios papeles que llevaba en la mano._

- Ya sé lo que es un reporte Spencer!

-Entonces dámelo! Debo entregarlos hoy!

-Ya, aquí esta – _Le entregue a Spencer una carpeta con lo que me pedía._

-Bien, ya tengo los 4, y espero que los hayan mecho mejor que la vez pasada, no quiero escuchar otro discurso por parte del jefe, ya casi me lo sé de memoria con su "Ustedes deben entregar un resumen de cada uno de los chicos que han traído aquí diciendo que…"

-"… que son los mejores y más aptos para ocupar nuestros puestos" ya nos lo sabemos Spencer- _Termino de decir Elita con un tono cansado de escuchar lo mismo cada mes._

-Exacto, así que debo quedar bien, recuerden, quien es el líder del grupo ?

- …

-Contesten!

-Ya sabes que eres tú – _Le conteste desinteresadamente._

-Sí, pero me gusta que me lo recuerden!

-Por cierto Spencer, ya hablaste con el jefe sobre la bebé Minum? – _Pregunto Elita para cambiar el tema y dejar de aumentar el ego de Spencer._

-No aun no, le hable ayer pero estaba muy ocupado y no me hizo caso…

-Yo no creo que acepte que se lo queden – _Le conteste dándole mi opinión._

-Ten fé Joel, no puede separar a un bebé de su padre – _Me comento Cameron volteando a verme._

-Haber Cameron, te refieres a separar a la Minum de sus padres originales o de Lunick? – _Pregunto Spencer sonriendo divertido._

-Pues obvio... De Lunick.

-Cierto, cuando se enoja ya sabemos que resiste 4 ataques de un mismo pokémon jaja! – _Exclamo Spencer mientras esta vez comensaba a reír._

-Crees que necesites nuestra ayuda para conseguir el permiso?

-No es necesario Elita, lo tengo todo planeado! Hablo con el jefe y si no lo convenzo, solo es cuestión de que le recuerde lo poco parecido que tiene con los Primeapes!

-Que quien se parece a un Primeape? – _Se escucho de pronto detrás de Spencer._

-Ah… Nadie! – _Contesto inmediatamente._

_El jefe superior de los Ranger's acababa de entrar al cuarto, lo raro es que no sabíamos que llegaría, ni siquiera sabíamos que hacia aquí._

-Más le vale Líder Spencer, ya tiene los reportes de este mes? – _Pregunto con su tono clásico de enojo._

-Si señor! Aquí están señor! – _Spencer le entrego las notas que hace unos momentos le habíamos entregado._

-Bien… espero que estén mejor que las ultimas, y también espero no encontrar comentario como ese de que aquí anda un tipo con cara de Slaking. Por cierto, a quien se refería con eso Líder Spencer?

-A un Slaking de uno de los chicos, señor …..- _Pero por lo bajo escuche como claramente Spencer siguió hablando_ – _Se nota que no se ah visto en un espejo… Señor - Cameron y Elita, que también alcanzaron a escucharlo, empezaron a reír sin que los viera el Jefe._

-Bien, vine a buscar a Aria – _Comento repentinamente el jefe._

-No se encuentra señor, fue a una misión a las afueras de Fall city – _Le conteste._

-En ese caso, líder Joel, haga el favor de informarle que dentro de 2 semanas será su examen para intentar ser Co-ayudante suya, entendido?

-Si señor!

-Aunque dudo que lo logre, nadie a pasado esos exámenes últimamente, estoy empezando a dudar de la capacidad de ustedes 4 como líderes y como entrenadores.

-Le aseguramos que no es nuestra culpa, son esos chicos los que fallan – _Contesto Cameron rápidamente._

-Líder Comeron, ustedes traen a esos Ranger's aquí para presentar el examen, así que parte de la culpa es suya… Y bien? Por que se quedan allí sentados? Deberían estar en camino a su próxima misión!

-Cual misión señor? – _Fue la pregunta que todos formulamos al mismo tiempo._

-Hubo un derrumbe en el Crocka túnel, así que vallan, YA! – _Y salió del cuarto._

- No debemos ir los 4 o sí? – _Pregunto Spencer mientras nos veía._

-No lo creo, que valla Spencer, el no ah hecho nada el día de hoy – _Contesto Elita mientras se sentaba._

- Esta bien, pero llamare a estos chicos para que me acompañen – _Spencer saco su stylus y marco un numero_-Lunick!... Necesito que regresen a la base… Hubo un derrumbe en el Crocka túnel… si tienen que venir!... Bien…oye no, espera!

-Que paso? – _Preguntamos todos nuevamente, al ver que Hayate hacía una expresión de enojo._

-Me colgó!

-Wow, Lunick se revela!

- Cállate Joel! ahora por eso, tendrás que acompañarme!

-Así y por qué?

-Por que soy el segundo al mando en este lugar y debes hacerme caso!

_Odio que Spencer se ponga con actitud de niño chiquito, así que tuve que hacerle caso. Por suerte la misión era demasiado fácil, solo debíamos limpiar el camino de las rocas que lo habían obstruido y ayudar a unos habitantes a que pasaran sin problemas. Cuando regresamos a la base, Lunick y Solana estaban hablando con Aria… lo curioso es que después de todos estos días en que Lunick había andado deprimido ahora se le veía muy feliz._

-Ah, ya regresaron! - _Spencer se veía un poco molesto, de seguro era por que Lunick le había colgad. Cuando ambos chicos notaron nuestra presencia, Solana le dio un golpe a Lunick en el hombro y lo empujo hacia nosotros._

-Lo siento líder no era mi intención colgarte… Bueno si lo era… Pero en buen sentido, es decir no quería pero si quería, lo que no quería era colgarte así.

- Si vieras cuanto se te entendió.

-Estoy con Joel, no te entendí nada- _Lunick intercambio una mirada con Solana antes de volver a hablar._

-Ah… Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

-Te perdono, solo porque van a explicarme lo que paso! – _Exclamo Spencer al instante, cambiando su tono serio por uno animado._

-QUE?

-Ya oyeron así que vengan los 2! – _Spencer se llevo a ambos chicos con 3 conejitos siguiéndolos detrás de ellos, dejándome solo con Aria._

- … Aria el jefe vino a buscarte.

-Eso es raro.

- Si, pero venía a decirte que dentro de 2 semanas será tu examen.

-Tan pronto? Esperaba que me diera más tiempo… Vas acompañarme verdad?

-Claro, debo ver que tan bien capacitada esta mi próxima ayudante!

-Si claro, pero ya sé que me dirá el jefe "Será un milagro que logres pasarlo, últimamente nadie está capacitado para esto" – _Comento mientras intentaba imitar la voz de nuestro jefe._

- De hecho ya nos dijo algo parecido, así que tendrás que demostrarle lo contrario.

-Cuenta con ello!

_Durante toda la semana Aria estuvo tomando "clases" con Elita o con alguno de nosotros, ayudándonos a darles el entrenamiento a los chicos, pero hoy era día libre. Teníamos la base solo para nosotros 5 ya que los jóvenes Rangers salieron a descansar. _

_Este es un perfecto momento para pensar en cómo decirle a Elita que salga conmigo… Pero no sé cómo!… Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo!_

-JOEL!

-Que tengo que hacerlo!

-Hacer qué?

-Eh? – _Demonios! Olvide que me encontraba con mis compañeros caminando por la base, y ahora Spencer me mira rápido por decir mis pensamientos en voz alta._

-Últimamente estas muy raro…. No escuchan un ruido?

-Viene de por allá – _Comento Elita tras notar que Spencer tenia razón._

_Como se suponía que nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos en la base, rápidamente nos dirigimos a donde provenía el ruido._

-Creí que Lunick y Solana habían salido – _Dijo Cameron una vez que llegamos a la fuente del ruido_

-Yo también… Que estarán haciendo los 2 allí encerrados? – _Agrego Elita al instante._

- …

- Spencer… - _Aria se había quedado viendo a Spencer que comenzaba a poner una extraña expresión._

- Que?

-No estarás pensando algo que no debas otra vez, verdad? – _Comienzo a pensar que Aria tiene poderes para leer la mente… aunque pensándolo bien, no era muy difícil imaginarse lo que Spencer podía estar pensando._

- ... Aun lado que tiro la puerta!

_Spencer se lanzo contra la puerta para abrirla, pero no contó con que la puerta estaba abierta…_

-Rayos!

_Fue lo único que pudo decir tras haber caído estúpidamente al suelo. Entramos después de él, como era obvio, Spencer había vuelto a malinterpretar la situación… Sin embargo, la escena si estaba algo rara, ya que Solana parecía estar aplicándole alguna especie de llave a Lunick, quien estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, ya que la chica estaba sobre él. Al parecer estaban peleando por algo. Cuando notaron nuestra presencia, los 2 se quedaron sorprendidos._

-Qué demonios hacen aquí? – _Pregunto Spencer mientras se levantaba._

-Este…. Nada!

-No parecían estar haciendo "nada" - _Les dije al ver que ambos se negaban a contestar._

-Haber niños, que hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían haber salido al igual que los demás.

-Pero no tiene caso líder Elita! Siempre que salgo líder Spencer me hace regresar por alguna tontería!

-Creo que tiene razón… - _Comente por lo bajo, después de todo, Lunick tenía razón._

- Como que tonterías? … Y que estaban haciendo? – _Pregunto Spencer medio molesto._

-Lunick no quiere regresarme algo!

-Te lo pedí prestado!

-Pero te dije que no!

-Pero quiero ver!

-No! Regrésamela – _Y al parecer olvidaron que estábamos aquí, ya que siguieron peleando por algo que Lunick tenía en la mano._

-Ya cálmense! – _Elita les quito por lo que peleaban, haciendo que los 2 chicos se calmaran_ – Se estaban peleando por esto?

-Quiero verla, pero Solana no me deja! – _Se quejo Lunick mientras intentaba ver lo que Elita tenía en menos._

-Pensé que peleaban por otra cosa… Porque no quieres que la vea? – _Volvio a preguntar Elita._

-Por qué no!

-Pero si no tiene nada de ma…

-…. Presta! – _Lunick aprovecho la distracción de Elita y le quito lo que llevaba en la mano_ – Gracias! … Ahora me la quedo!

-Regrésame eso!

-Quítamela! – _Lunick salió corriendo del cuarto y Solana lo siguió._

-Por que peleaban? – _Pregunte una vez que nos quedamos solos._

-Por una foto, de Solana, cuando tenía… No se, unos 4 años quizás.

-Es bonito verlos juntos, verdad Joel?

- Spencer… Piérdete! – _Lo que menos quería en estos días, es que Spencer me molestara._

…_Lo malo de los días libres, es que me aburro demasiado. Escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto… Espero que no sea Spencer con su afán de seguirme molestando. Abro la puerta solo para encontrar al jefe… Qué raro, otra vez esta aquí sin ningún motivo!_

-Líder Joel! Necesito su ayuda!

-A sus ordenes señor!

-Recibí una llamada de una jovencita solicitando la ayuda de un valiente y apuesto Ranger, pero como yo no puedo ir ya que necesito encerar mi nueva camioneta último modelo, y no encuentro a nadie más, necesito que usted resuelva esta misión. La jovencita dijo que era algo muy difícil y peligroso.

-Me dirijo en seguida señor! – _Guardándome las ganas de hacer algún comentario sobre su modestia, salgo de la base en una de las camionetas que tenemos y me dirijo al lugar que me indico el jefe. Por suerte, era cerca de Fall city y no me quedaba muy lejos. Cuando llegue a la casa indicada, solo encontré a una niña de unos 11 años a lado de un árbol._

-Disculpa, tu hablaste a la unión Ranger?

-Sí, necesito su ayuda con urgencia señor apuesto y valiente Ranger – _Me contesto con una enorme sonrisa._

- Ok, que paso?

- Mi Skitty subió a este árbol y no puede bajar, puede pasarle algo malo y necesito que me ayude a bajarlo – _Me contesto esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos._

-Esa era la misión? Está bien, bajare a tu gato! – _Para mí mala suerte, era un árbol muy grande, no entiendo como el maldito gato subió tan alto! Cuando llegue a donde debería estar el pokémon, no había nada_- Donde está tu Skitty?

- Aquí! Conmigo! Bajo mientras usted subía! Gracias por venir señor valiente y apuesto ranger! – _Y diciendo eso se fue! Rayos! Ahora cómo demonios bajo de aquí? _

_Tarde varias horas en encontrar como bajar del árbol, cuando regrese a la base ya era muy tarde y encontré a Spencer y Elita leyendo algo en el área de descanso._

-Joel, donde estabas?- _Me pregunto Elita. Pero no iba a contarle lo que me había pasado o Spencer se moriría de risa allí mismo._

- Cumpliendo una "difícil" misión.

-Pensamos que habías salido a pasear.

-Pues no. Que están haciendo?

- Estábamos ordenando esta información sobre todos los Ranger's que están entrenando aquí en la unión durante este año. Le pedí a Lunick y Solana que me ayudaran pero… - _Comento a decir Spencer, pero Elita le interrumpió._

-Al parecer estuvieron peleando toda la noche por cosas sin sentido y como este trabajo es algo aburrido…

- Se quedaron dormidos - _Spencer me señalo a los 2 chicos, Solana dormía en uno de las sillas del área, Lunick se encontraba cerca de ella_- Así que le pedí ayuda a Elita.

-Y aun así no hemos terminado, no puedo creer que al jefe se le ocurriera pedir que hicieras esto, era su trabajo! – _Exlcamo Elita mientras dejaba varias hojas en una de las mesas._

-De seguro se lo pidió por estar "encerando su nueva camioneta último modelo"

-Ah! por lo visto a ti también te lo hecho en cara! – _Comento Spencer ante mi comentario, después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar- _Esto es un caso perdido, ya es muy tarde y debemos ir a dormir!

_Ante eso, decidí hacer caso a Spencer, realmente era tarde._

…

_Hoy me siento muy frustrado como para dar clases a los chicos! Por suerte, lo del caso del Skitty nadie se entero. Cuando salí de darles las clases al grupo que me tocaba me encontré con Spencer que discutía con el jefe, espere a que este se fuera para poder preguntarle a Spencer que había pasado… Me comento que Shiny, la Minum bebe le había caído en la cabeza al jefe, primero llegamos a la conclusión de que el nombre sin duda se lo dio Lunick y después nos enteramos que la Minum se había salido del cuarto de ellos, se subió a un árbol y cayó sobre el jefe. Lo bueno fue que Spencer convenció al jefe de que les dejara quedarse con el pokémon a cambio de que Lunick y Solana la cuidaran sin descuidar el entrenamiento._

_Durante los días pasados todo parecía ir de maravilla entre ambos chicos, pero hoy Spencer regreso de una misión bastante deprimido._

-Paso algo Spencer? – _Pregunto Elita al verle tan preocupado._

-Si! Solana y Lunick se pelearon!

-Que ahí de raro en eso? Siempre lo hacen – _Comente sin darle importancia al asunto._

-Joel, cuando me refiero a se pelearon, es que no se hablan! No que tuvieran uno de sus clásicos jueguitos!

-Y ahora, por qué? Que paso? – _Elita se veía algo interesada en el asunto, pero no era la única, ya que Aria también lo estaba._

-Por una tontería! Digamos que Lunick no se separaba de ella y no la dejaba hacer nada, ella se enojo, empezaron a discutir y… dejaron de hablarse!

- Oh ese niño – _Aria negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía_- Tiene que aprender que las chicas también tenemos orgullo.

- Pero no es justo, esto no debería haber pasado… Aunque, así como son, no creo que duren más de 3 días sin hablarse, es mas lo apuesto!

- Trato!

- Joel, lo decía en broma! – _Spencer me vio sorprendido, sin duda no esperaba que alguien aceptara su propuesta._

- Pero este es un buen momento para ganarte, no sabré mucho de chicas pero se, que el hacer trabajos como este es una manera de demostrar que pueden tanto como nosotros, así que te apuesto a que Solana no lo perdona tan fácilmente.

- Wow! Joel por fin dijo algo con mucho sentido! – _Ese comentario de Elita no me agrado…_

-Ok, acepto la apuesta, conozco bien a esos chicos y sé que se reconciliaran antes de que pasen 72 horas! Y el que pierda… Tendrá que darles clases a los chicos con el disfraz del Caterpie!

- Otra vez ese maldito disfraz?

- Bueno, está bien, que sea el disfraz de Weedle que trajo Cameron el otro día.

-Hecho! Y ahora que lo mencionas, qué onda con Cameron? No ah venido en varios días – _Comente al darme cuenta de su falta nuevamente._

- Cameron conoció a un chica y se la pasa últimamente con ella – _Me contesto Aria mientras sonreía._

- QUE?

-Lo que oíste Spencer!

- Maldito Cameron!

_Después de esa noticia pensé que nada me podría animar, pero para mi suerte, yo iba ganando la apuesta a la mitad del plazo acordado, no es que quiera que Lunick y Solana estén peleados, pero quería burlarme de Spencer un poco. Lo malo es que esa guerra fría entre ambos chicos afectaba muy fuerte a su entrenamiento, ya que ambos estaban demasiado distraídos. Hable con Angie, una de mis Ranger's, como ella es amiga de Solana quizás pudiera ayudarle… Pero no funciono, ni siquiera por que Shou el Ranger de Erida, le intento ayudar con Lunick._

_Pero bueno, que se la va a hacer? Ya intente ayudar y no logre nada, pero hoy estoy de suerte, Spenser había salido a una misión junto con Aria para que pudiera entrenarse más, así que estaba solo con Elita! Este es el momento que necesitaba! _

_Los 2 estábamos en el área de descanso, ella tomaba una taza de té mientras leía algo, así que tenía que aprovechar, ahora!_

-Elita! Tengo algo que decirte!

-Je, yo también.

-Si? Tu primero.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si tú… Si… No sé como preguntártelo…

-Solo dilo…

-Ay es que… Tú crees que… Que…

- Si?

-Que… Crees que… Crees que yo le guste a Spencer?

- …

- Eh… Joel?

ZAZ!

...

-Y solo se cayó y ya?

-Si! No sé que le abra pasado!

-No pues si es raro.

- Que es raro? – _Pregunte mientras me levantaba de donde estaba, Elita y Spencer se encontraban a mi lado._

-Oh Joel! Despertaste! – _Comento Elita de manera feliz._

- Que fue lo que paso?

-Eso quisiéramos saber, Elita dice que sencillamente caíste – _Mire a Spencer fijamente, y de pronto recordé lo que había pasado._

- Que demonios haces aquí?

- Oye! Yo trabajo aquí! Además, que te hice para que me mires feo?

- Eso no te importa!

-Chicos, ya párenle! Tenemos que ir a dar clases, por si no lo recuerdan!

_La vida no es justa! Por qué? Por qué siempre Spenser debe de tener más suerte que cualquier otro en esta maldita base? Lo único que me hace sentir bien el día de hoy, es que solo faltan 6 horas para que se cumpla el plazo de la apuesta! Y voy ganando! Si no puedo tener a Elita… Al menos me podré vengar de Spenser haciendo que se ponga ese disfraz… el cual es más ridículo que el de Caterpie que me hizo usar y eso, ya es demasiado._

_Me encontraba pensando en cómo burlarme de Spencer por el resto de su vida, cuando Aria llego diciendo que hubo un accidente en el área Arqueológica cercana a Summer Land y que Cameron pedía toda ayuda posible, así que de inmediato nos dirigimos hacia allá. _

_Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que la lava localizada en la cueva subterránea de las ruinas había obstruido el paso, a causa de esto varios pokémons habían quedado atrapados; teníamos que sacarlos antes de que les pasara algo malo._

_Como era obvio no fuimos solos, lleve a 3 de mis Ranger, Angie incluida quien se fue todo el camino platicando con Spencer, al parecer los 2 se llevan de maravilla… Como era obvio, Spencer había llevado a Lunick y Solana, quienes seguían sin hablarse, durante estas 3 horas no me importaba, pero terminando este día, creo que hasta yo tratare de hacer que se reconcilien! Motivo? Me es raro verlos distraídos y cada uno por su lado durante las clases._

_Para nuestra suerte, estas ruinas están habitadas por varios pokémons de tipo Tierra y Roca, incluso algunos de agua, así que de inmediato solicitamos su ayuda para salvar a los pokémons que no pueden escapar. Será mejor que lo hagamos rápido, porque algo me dice que las cosas se van a complicar._

_Con la ayuda de mi amigo Dodrio, comenzamos a mover a algunos pokémons por el lado más seguro para pasar. No pensé que fueran demasiados y algunos no pueden pasar por estos caminos tan pequeños. Spencer propone separarnos y buscar diferentes salidas, así que debemos obedecerle. Aria se fue con Angie, Shou y los alumnos de Elita, esta se fue con Spencer y mis otros alumnos, Cameron con sus chicos, y yo, lamentablemente me fui con la parejita que seguía sin hablarse…_

_Uf! 2 horas y no logramos acabar! Me estoy cansando de esto, por no decir que me estoy muriendo de calor, no se por qué presiento que la temperatura está aumentando cada vez más… Me encuentro pensando en esto cuando noto que Dodrio jala de la manga de mi uniforme, lo mire para intentar comprender lo que quería decirme._

-Líder, cuidado!

-Qué? – _Lunick corrió hacia mí o mejor dicho corrió de regreso por dónde veníamos ya que uno de los muros de piedra que había sido dañado por la lava comenzó a derrumbarse enfrente de nosotros. Solana y yo estábamos a punto de quitarnos cuando Lunick nos empujo a ambos y en segundos, todo enfrente de nosotros quedo tapado por un montón de piedras_ – Lunick!

- Mande?

-Donde estas? – _Pregunte rápidamente, pero al instante note que mi pregunta era algo tonta._

- Pues del otro lado!

-Y estas bien?

- SI! … Auch!

-Que tienes? Esta herido? Te paso algo?

- No! Me callo una piedra en la cabeza!

- Ah, menos mal.

-… Auch! Malditas piedras!

- Deja de jugar con las piedras y comienza a librar el camino, antes de que se cree otro derrumbe y no podamos salir.

_Tardamos un poco en lograr librar el camino, una vez despejado seguimos con la labor de sacar a los pokémons, la salida fue peor que la entrada… Y no me refiero al tipo de camino que nos encontramos, si no a que Solana y Lunick ni siquiera se miraban._

_Por fin, unos 10 minutos después, salimos de ese lugar, los demás ya estaban allí…_

- Lunick! Que te paso? – _Pregunto Elita preocupada al vernos regresar._

-Ah? Nada!

-Nada? Ya notaste que estas sangrando?

- Que? Donde? – _El chico atino a pasarse la mano por donde al parecer le había golpeado una de las piedras… No entiendo cómo fue que no me di cuenta de eso._

-Eso le paso por estar jugando con las piedras – _Conteste una vez que me di cuenta que el asunto no era grave._

-Joel! Y porque lo dejaste jugar con las piedras? – _Me pregunto Spencer._

-Yo no estaba jugando con piedras, lo que paso fue que… - _Y por raro que parezca, una piedras le golpeo de nuevo_ - … Eso!

-Podrían explicarlo mejor? – _Pregunto Cameron sin entender nada._

-Yo se los explico – _Les explique a los demás lo que había pasado, cuando termine, notamos que Lunick ySolana volvían a hablarse… o mejor dicho volvían a pelearse._

-No es cierto!

-Claro que si! Es obvio que no puedes evitar hacerte el héroe.

-Yo no me hago el héroe! Mi trabajo es proteger!

-Proteger cuando uno no pueda hacer nada!

-Pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te pasara algo?

-¿Y cuántas veces quieres que te diga que yo me puedo cuidar sola? Si necesitara tu ayuda, te lo diría.

-Bueno ya! Lo siento, fui un idiota, que mas quieres que te diga?

-De hecho, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

_Hasta ese punto, creo que ya todos les poníamos atención… Se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que Kazuki la abrazo._

-Perdón, no quería hacerte quedar mal…

-Ya niño, con una vez que lo dijeras era suficiente.

_Por un lado de Elita, Cameron y Aria, Spencer intentaba mostrarme algo, la hora en su capture styler… Y a mí que rayos me importaba saber la hora? … La hora! Miré mi capture styler solo para notar que los números cambiaban a las 00:00…_

-Joel.

-…

-Joel!

-…

-Ya sea porque estas tan enojado con migo Joel .

-Así, por qué? – _Le dije por fin a Spencer, de lo contrario seguiría molestándome todo el camino, lo cual no era buena idea mientras conduzco._

-Por lo de Elita.

-…

-Mira, se que la idea no te agrada, pero, tienes que comprender que es ella quien debe decir, y… Si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, quizás ya no tenga otra más… En cambio, tu mínimo tienes una admiradora secreta.

- Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que sí, pero si estuvieras enterado no sería secreto! Mañana es un día especial para ella, y espero que comprendas lo que te estoy diciendo, no sé si tu le gustes exactamente, pero sé que te admira, y siento algo bueno sobre esto, después de todo ya le atine una vez o, no?

_Observe a Hayate por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta y vi como me señalaba a Lunick y Solana que dormían a un lado suyo… No se me hizo raro, después de todo yo también tenía sueño a las 4 de la madrugada._

…

-Hoy en vez del entrenamiento normal y por petición de Spencer, les enseñare a crear su "pose de victoria" como la nombro el muy idiota… Y no quiero escuchar ningún comentario sobre que esto es muy parecido a la gimnasia rítmica. Bien! Alguien tiene alguna duda al respecto? – _Delante de mi todos levantaron la mano- A_lguna que no sea el por qué estoy usando un ridículo disfraz de Weedle?

_Y todos bajaron la mano! … Oh! Lunick no la bajo._

-Si, Lunick?

-Tenemos que aprenderlo?

-Si, ó Spencer me castigara por no enseñárselos.

_La clase fue un total fracaso… El practicar este tipo de cosas con un maldito disfraz puesto, sin duda no es buena idea. Cuando la clase termino, espere a que todos los chicos se fueran, y los muy malditos se fueron riendo de mi todo el camino! _

_Cuando me disponía ir a cambiarme, me encontré con algo que no esperaba…_

-Pero, como entraron?

-Pues abriendo la puerta! Además tenemos derecho a ver a nuestro hijo!

Spencer, Elita y Cameron, estaban hablando con un tipo vestido a la estilo militar, el cual era acompañado por una señora un poco más baja que él…

-Oh y allí esta! Como a estado mi niño? – _La señora se abalanzo hacia Lunick que atino a pasar por allí junto con Solana, en ese mismo momento, el chico al ver que madre se acercaba peligrosamente a él, rápidamente le entrego a Solana a los 2 Minums que cargaba._

- Ah mamá! Que haces aquí? – _Pregunto Lunick con una obvia expresión de sorpresa._

-Vinimos a visitarte, pero que te paso? – _Le pregunto ella._

-Ah eso… Fue un golpe que me di ayer en una misión.

-Y se supone que ustedes son quienes le enseñan a mi hijo? Qué clase de tipos son ustedes?... una tipa esquimal! Un enano playero! El tipo inútil del otro día! Y un loco vestido de gusano! – _Sin duda, el padre de Lunick no me agrada._

-Ah… Papá! No los llames así! – _Aun lado de él, Solana se reía por algo._

-Y tu no me digas que hacer! Abajo y quiero 30 abdominales! – _Al instante Lunick, hizo lo que su padre le pidió… Ahora entiendo porque el señor no le agrada a Spencer._

-Que está pasando aquí? Líder Joel! por que trae esa ridícula cosa puesta?

-Jefe!

_Oh no! El jefe había llegado! Y ahora que le digo?_

- Se supone que usted es el que manda aquí? – _Pregunto repentinamente el padre de Lunick, mientras se dirigía hacia nuestro jefe._

- SI!

-No parece un tipo digno de esto! Y menos si contrata a un personal tan raro como este! AL PISO Y QUIERO 50 ABDOMINALES!

-Como usted diga señor!

_Y el jefe se puso hace lo que el padre Lunick le dijo… Pobre Lunick, su padre debe ser ex militar traumado…_

-Ah… Que hacen aquí?- _Pregunto Lunick mientras se levantaba._

-Vengo a investigar por qué no has contestado a las últimas citas que te planee – _Le contesto su padre mientras vigilaba que el jefe hiciera bien los ejercicios._

-_Porque ya no necesito que lo hagan! Además, esas cosas nunca funcionaron…_

-Como que ya no lo necesitas? Tengo entendido que aun no estás casado!

- Aun es muy pronto para eso…

-Entonces por que ya no las necesitas? Acaso encontraste a alguien?

-Pues… - _Lunick miro de reojo a Solana quien parecía estar orando para que nadie recordara que ella estaba allí._

- Y?

-Y, que?

- Cuando se casan?

-… - _Era más que obvio, que ninguno de los que escuchábamos, sabíamos que decir._

-Papá !

- Que no entiendes que no puedo morir tranquilo hasta que te cases?

-… Solana! Te casarías con migo?

_Un silencio de expectación se creó rápidamente en el pasillo de la base…_

-Que? – _Creo que a este punto ya todos les poníamos toda la atención posible… Nuevamente… incluso el Jefe._

-Por favor…

-Es que… - _Los 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente, como sin intentaran decirse algo sin decirlo… Valla, que silencio ahí aquí…_ - Nicl es que… No creo que sea buena idea pensar en algo así aun…

-No tiene por qué ser ahora, puede ser cuando tú quieras.

-… Si no tengo otra opción… - _Contesto después de otro largo momento de silencio._

- …

-Ok, está bien! Pero no creo estar muy segura de e…- _Lunick no la dejo terminar por que se lanzo a darle un abrazo. Por un lado de ellos, sus pokémons los veían muy interesados en lo que pasaba._

-Ahora puedo morir tranquilo! volveré a practicar el salto extremo! – _Exclamo su padre al instante_

-Y yo debo ir a comenzar a llamar a todos nuestros parientes! – _Agrego su extraña madre._

-Señor si quiere le puedo prestar toda la base para sus planes – _Fue lo que comento nuestro jefe, ante la sorpresa de todos._

-Me parece buena idea, por fin alguien de aquí piensa!

-Chicos… - _Elita se había acercado a Lunick y Solana_ – Ahora que ellos están distraídos, deberían aprovechar para alejarse de aquí.

-Eh… Si! Vamonos! – _Y los 2 se fueron rápidamente, con sus pokémons corriendo detrás de ellos._

-Que le parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo después? Ahora debo atender el examen de uno de los rangers.

- Oh no! El examen de Aria! – _Como puede ser que no lo recordara? Rayos! Debí imaginar que ese era el motivo de que el jefe estuviera aquí!_

- Y que haces aquí? Vete! - _Creo que esta es una orden de Spencer a la que no debo negarme… _

_Claro que antes de ir me asegure de ir a cambiarme para quitarme el ridículo disfraz… Por suerte llegue un poco después que el Jefe._

-Creí que no vendrías!

-Como crees que me perdería esto? Anda… Y suerte!

_Me quede afuera del cuarto de entrenamiento a esperar, Dodrio llego unos minutos después a hacerme compañía, después de todo, el Doduo de Aria se lleva muy bien con él… No puedo creer que haya olvidado esto, después de todo lo que ella había esperado para que llegara este día y yo pierdo el tiempo con los asuntos de una familia extremadamente loca! _

_Si… Es un día importante para Aria… Ella incluso quizás debió haber terminado como líder de Fall City, entrenábamos juntos para eso, pero por cuestiones de tiempo ella no pudo hacer el examen y termine siendo yo quien lo pasara. Después de eso mejor decidió quedar como ayudante, pero incluso tuvo que esperar hasta el día de hoy para lograr hacer el examen… Hace tan buen trabajo que cuando la enviamos a algún lado, no la deja regresar…_

…_Un día importante… Espera! Que no fue eso lo que me comento Spencer anoche?... Dodrio me miraba con preocupación, de seguro noto mi reacción… Creo que esta espera, me servirá para pensar…_

…

-Y? que paso?

- Me temo que ya tienes nueva ayudante!

-Genial! – _No pude evitar darle un abrazo… Oh dios, creo que por tanto observar a Lunick se me están pegando sus reacciones_ – Esto debemos celebrarlo, vamos!

-Ok!

_Creo que por esta ocasión, pediré que Spencer tenga razón…_

_Varios dicen que la vida como Ranger, no es tan divertida ni emocionante como la de un entrenador; que es mejor llegar a las peleas y mantener a muchos pokémons para entrenarlos. Pero en lo personal, considero que es mejor que los pokémons sean libres y nos ayuden solo cuando los necesitemos, y que salvar gente es mejor que andar de un lugar a otro solo pensando en cómo derrotarlos._

… _Con un trabajo como este, es más fácil convivir por mucho tiempo con personas que son de admirar. Eh de admitirlo, Spencer es de admirar, no solo por su maldita suerte, sino también por su dedicación a su trabajo, Elita y Cameron tampoco se quedan atrás… Además de que no es tan malo tener que ayudar a los más chicos con sus problemas, Lunick y Solana han hecho que me diera cuenta de que debo preocuparme más de mis propios alumnos, quizás varios necesiten mi ayuda como Spencer los ayudo a ambos…_

…_Y el que pueda pasar hoy un rato con Aria… Que se puede decir? Me encanta mi trabajo, y no dejare de ser un Ranger, por nada!_

**END**

* * *

><p>Finito \o !

Por fin logre terminar esto! Yeeey!Y esto fue mi fic de Pokémon Ranger, que escribi hace varios años atras, pero en aquel entonces solo una persona lo leyo, y de hecho fue quien me pidio que este ultimo cap, tuviera esa trama. Y el final... Debo considerarlo un Crackshipping o no xD?

Bien, ahora podre dedicarme con mi fic dedicado, de cierta forma, al Specialshipping y despues de eso me pondre con el ultimo cap de La Familia PokéSpe... Que desde que escribia el cap 9 ya tenia en mente sobre que pasaria, y eh pensado en algunos puntos para agregar, asi que ya veran lo que pasa :d . Recuerden que tengo una encuesta en mi perfil por si quieren dejar su opinion :3

Y hablando de la encuesta, antes de escribir ese fic de la encuesta, se me ocurrio... Hacer un fic de prueba! Es decir, intentar hacer algo corto que sea mas o menos serio... Así que quisas vean ese pequeño OneShot por aqui antes de lo que imaginan, quisas incluso antes que el ultimo cap de PokéSPe... Y Sobre que tratara ese OneShot? Jojo ya lo veran, pero apuesto a que ni lo imaginan xD

Ok, eso es todo, agradesco a quien leyera esto 8D

Adieu~

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Ranger, propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freaks.

**Advertencia:** Este fic lo escribi cuando el primer juego de Pokémon Ranger salío en Japón, así que si ven algun error o algun nombre en japones, es por eso, pero intente cambiar todo a los nombres americanos.

Este capitulo, es desde el punto de vista de Spencer, el líder Ranger de Ring Town.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Diario de un Ranger :.<strong>

**:Capítulo 1:  
><strong>

_Peor día no puedo tener... si de por sí, el ataque de pokémon's insectos que hubo en la mañana y esa nueva y rara "misión" que me habían encomendado ya era suficiente, el tener que estar escuchando a este tipo hablar sobre sus problemas personales, ya era demasiado…_

- Con un demonio Spencer, me estas escuchando?

- Que?- _Mala respuesta di, ¿Qué me costaba mentir y decir "sí"?_

- Lo suponía!

- Lo siento Joel, pero tengo algo en que pensar...

- Que puede ser más importante que ayudar a tu mejor amigo a conseguir una cita?

- Hay muchas cosas más importantes que eso.

- Así? como qué?

- El que yo consiga primero una pareja!

- Tienes razón... debí buscar a alguien con mas cerebro que tú!

-Me has sacado del tema, yo no pensaba en eso! tengo algo mas importante en que pensar.

- Pues cuenta!

- Mira, es que, en la mañana mientras ustedes terminaban de sacar a todos los pokémon's que nos invadieron note algo raro en este niño...

- En tu elegido?

- Porque siempre les dices así?

-Suena bien, no? Bueno como sea, ya se dé quien me hablas, sigue.

- Como decía, lo note algo... preocupado, y eso es raro en él.

- Aja y eso a ti qué?

- Como que, qué? se supone que ellos están bajo mi cuidado! Debo preocuparme por ellos.

- Ok ya entendí…

-Sigo, como se me hizo raro, mande hablar a sus padres y...

xxxx _Mientras le cuento a Joel lo que paso, a mi mente volvía ese raro momento_ xxxx

_Me encontraba en mi oficina, no sé cómo llamarle la verdad... bueno el área en la que siempre estoy cuando debo darles consejos a los chicos... podría llamarle cubículo? Ya como sea, el asunto es que estaba ahí cuando los padres del chico, llegaron:_

- Buenos días ah... ah... - _No podía creerlo! tengo 2 años tratando con el chico y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era su apellido! y como es obvio, mucho menos tenía idea de cuál era el nombre de sus padres, para mi suerte antes de que lograra decir algo..._

- Oh buenos días! Mi hijo habla mucho de usted, es un placer conocerlo! - _Creo que su madre es un poco rara._

- Dijo que algo raro pasaba con el niño... ¡Puede decirnos inmediatamente que es?- _Y sin duda su padre un gritón y preocupon, ahora entiendo porque él es tan raro…_

- Mire, precisamente por eso los mande llamar, pensé que ustedes sabrían.

- No he visto a mi niño en un buen tiempo, no tenemos forma de saberlo.

- Ok, hagamos algo, porque no se lo preguntan? – _Le sugerí antes de que comenzará a llorar como parecía tener pensado hacer._

- Mejor! Aunque no se cómo rayos usted tiene un puesto tan alto en este lugar si no puede hacer una simple pregunta!-_ Su padre comienza a caerme mal... ¿por qué será...?_

_Lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento, fue ir por él... aunque..._

- No, por lo que más quieras! no quiero entrar!- _Intentaba que lo soltara, pero yo sabía que sí lo hacía, el saldría corriendo._

- Son tus padres y quieren verte.

- Pero yo no quiero! – _Dios! El chico sí que ponía toda su fuerza para intentar escapar._

- No seas un llorón Lunick y entra! - _Lo empuje rápidamente al cuarto e inmediatamente cerré la puerta, lo cual fue bueno ya que unos segundos después de que la cerré escuche como el pobre chico intentaba salir rápidamente de ahí._

_Espere un rato afuera, hasta que la puerta se abrió, al instante Lunick salió corriendo y me grito algo que no entendí, detrás de él salieron sus padres._

- Oh es un niño muy saludable, como puede haber algo raro en él? Incluso le aseguro que podría ganar en carreras.

- Pero solo si ustedes están detrás de él ...- _Oh rayos! ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?..._

- Tiene razón hay algo raro en él!-_ Para mi suerte creo que su padre no me escucho_ - Y su deber será encontrar que es!

-Si señor!... un momento... porque rayos debo hacerle caso? Usted no es mi jefe!

-… - _Su padre me miro terriblemente feo…_

xxxx_ No quedo de otra que aceptar la misión..._ xxxx

- Tan intimidante era el tipo?

- Si... dime Joel, que crees que pueda tener?

- No lo sé, pero si le cuentas a Elita lo grandioso que soy, yo investigo lo de Lunick, ¿Trato?

-Ok.

_... Ah pasado una hora, me encontré con Elita mientras caminaba por la Base, pero tan solo hice lo que Joel me pidió, ella se enojo, dijo algo como "Ese idiota!" y se fue, aunque fuera un fracaso, al menos hice lo que debía hacer. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al área de descanso, donde varios Ranger's en entrenamiento descansaban y platicaban entre ellos, yo me encontraba observándolos desde el segundo piso, que es una especie de "mirador" donde podemos ver lo que sucede abajo, y al igual que todos los días, observaba a mis 2 "alumnos" por así decirles. Solana, como siempre leía algo, nada raro en ella, pero el que Lunick estuviera callado y sin moverse... sin duda algo raro pasaba aquí._

_Mientras pensaba en que le pasaba, Joel llego..._

- Y bien?- _Le pregunte inmediatamente._

- No tengo idea!- _Decepción total_- Pero escuche algo entre los otros chicos, al parecer paso algo entre él y Solana.

- Que? pero si se llevan bien.

- Pues yo no sé, eso escuche

- ... Rayos, me complicas el trabajo! ahora tendré que pensar también en los asuntos de ella!

- Hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Si! pero a ella no le interesas - _Pude habérselo dicho de una manera más agradable pero la verdad, no me dieron ganas._

- Demonios! – _Se quejo Joel… Rápidamente una idea rara se me vino a la mente... pero no podía ser!_

- Tú te pones triste cuando te das cuentas de eso no...

- Y quien no! Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar!

- ...

- QUE?

- Es que no puede ser!

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- No será que...A Lunick le gusta Solana y ese es el motivo de su raro comportamiento?

- Estas loco!

- Entonces que otra explicación me das! Eh?

- Ahí muchas! pero decirlas y recordarlas es difícil y tardado, además no es posible que alguien de su edad me gane!

- Te gane?

- Si! Soy mayor que él y mas apuesto, por obvio ¡Yo tendré una novia antes!

- Que tiene eso que ver? No tiene sentido.

- Claro que sí! él es un Caterpie y Yo soy un Weedle!

- Perdón?

- Los Weedle's somos mejores que los Caterpies! Somos más rápidos, y de mejor tipo! así que él no puede ganarme!

- Sabes, ahora sé que realmente estás loco! Además, estoy seguro que eso es el problema de Lunick.

- Apuéstalo!

- Que, qué?

- Que lo apuestes! te apuesto a que los Weedles son mejores que los Caterpies!

- Esa comparación no tiene sentido.

- Los Weedles son mejores que los Caterpies!

_Y para su mala suerte, Elita entro acompañada de 3 de sus alumnas y lo escucho gritar._

- Anoten chicas! Los hombres siempre gritan tonterías.

- Eso vendrá en el examen líder Elita?- _Pregunto una de las chicas._

- Sí! ya que los hombres pueden distraerlas de la misión con tonterías como esa y una Ranger bien entrenada debe aprender a ¡Ignorarlos! – _Eh inmediatamente las 4 siguieron su camino._

- …

- APUESTALO!- _Eso había enfurecido mucho a Joel, y para no tener que pasar una semana en algún hospital cercano, tuve que aceptar esa ridícula apuesta, con la condición de que, quien perdiera, tendría que entregar su paga y además dar la próxima clase a los jóvenes rangers… disfrazado de Caterpie…_

_No quiero perder, sería el peor momento de mi vida! los estudiantes se reirán por siempre de mi y peor aun! De seguro jamás conseguiría una pareja por tal humillación! Juro que en esta semana, le demostrare que entre mis dos Ranger's, ahí algo!_

…

_Que mal! han pasado 3 días y no logro obtener ninguna prueba, pero al menos hoy, Elita me ha pedido que les dé una clase a los jóvenes de nivel 6, así que allí, a fuerzas veré a Solana y Lunick! puede ser una buena oportunidad para observar algo..._

_... Y aquí estoy, en un corral donde se encuentra un Tauros en plena juventud, a mi alrededor se encuentran al menos 30 Ranger's en entrenamiento, incluidos mis 2 chicos... pero son los únicos que conozco... los demás no tengo idea de quienes sean, pero bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez para después platicar con los chicos!_

- Muy bien, Elita me ha pedido que les de algunos consejos de cómo usar un Tauros en sus misiones, así que acérquense- _Los jóvenes se acercaron al corral, para mi sorpresa, Lunick y Solana, al instante se quitaron el chaleco del uniforme_- Para que hicieron eso? - _Les pregunte una vez que entre al corral._

- Que no es obvio?- _La mire fijamente, para mí no era obvio, pero cuando me disponía a decírselo, el llamado de los chicos me distrajo._

- Líder Spencer!

- Que?

- E-el El el Tauros! - _No sé quién es este chico, pero señalaba algo detrás de mí..._

- Que ahí con el Ta...?- _Me gire... oh Dios! el Tauros viene rápidamente hacia mí! Y está demasiado enojado... _

_Sin pensarlo comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo... pero esto no sirve! El Tauros me está persiguiendo_- Rápido! Deténgalo!

_Demonios! Porque nadie hace nada! en cambio todos se alejaron! O al menos los que logro distinguir se han alejado y con miedo! Debo seguir corriendo o me alcanzara!_

- Que no piensan ayudarlo?- _Por eso te adoro Solana! al menos tu si te preocupa. Se lo agradecería, pero con un Tauros enojado detrás de mí, solo logre escuchar lo que ella decía._

- Como crees! Si él que es de un alto nivel no puede hacer nada, que te hace pensar que nosotros podremos lograr algo? - _Quien quiera que fuese... no será un buen Ranger! Se los aseguro!_

- Olvídalo, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros - _Prometo que después de esto, no dejare al pobre Lunick encerrado con sus locos padres de nuevo._

- Nick! - _En lo poco que logro distinguir mientras corro alrededor del corral, veo que Solana señala al Plusle que estaba en su hombro... lo que quisiera decir, Lunick lo había captado, ya que rápidamente su Minum junto con Plusle habían entrado al corral._

- Thundershock!

_Por suerte, parte del entrenamiento como Ranger's incluye clases de Agilidad, las cuales me han servido para esquivar dos potentes ataques eléctricos que han pasado cerca de mí, unos segundos después escuche como el Tauros caía paralizado detrás mío... me detuve._

-Gracias chicos!- _Solana sonrió, Lunick en cambio solo la miraba... seguía deprimido por lo visto..._

_...Sin duda esta semana no era la mía!_

- Eres el mayor tonto del mundo Spencer!

_Tanto Joel como Elita se reían de mí por lo de hace unos minutos con el Tauros, para acabarla el maldito de Cameron se les unió en cuanto se entero._

- No puedo creer que esos 2 chicos aun entrenan y fueran más inteligentes que tú- _Mire a Cameron fijamente._

- Porque lo dices?

- Dijiste que ambos se quitaron los chalecos del uniforme, no?

- Y?

- Spencer... de qué color es el chaleco del uniforme de los Ranger's de Ring Town?- _Elita parecía estar conteniendo un gran ataque de risa al preguntármelo._

- Pues rojo! ... Oh! - _Y por fin caí en cuenta! Los Tauros odian el color rojo! Como pude ser tan estúpido? Peor aún, fui un gran estúpido frente a los chicos... frente a mis 2 alumnos... _

…

_Con el ataque del Tauros hace 3 días y el estar esquivando las burlas de mis compañeros, olvide hablar con los 2 chicos, pero hoy se me ocurrió algo mejor! pasar tiempo de caridad con ellos por 24 horas! Estuve todo el día observando sus actividades, e incluso perdí un juego de ajedrez con Solana, está chica es muy inteligente... _

_Demonios! ya es hora de dormir y no conseguí nada que me ayude a saber qué le pasa a Lunick ó Nick como siempre lo llama Solana... logre convencerlos de que se quedaran en mi cuarto... con el pretexto de que aun no terminaban las 24 horas... quizás en este rato obtenga algo..._

_...Son las 3 a.m. y no puedo dormir, solo me quedan 21 horas para descubrir que le pasa al chico o... mañana tendré que dar clases usando un horrible disfraz de Caterpie, y peor aun... me quedare sin mi sueldo!_

_Espero que los gritos mentales no se escuchen... escucho un ruido... me giro un poco y veo a Lunick... será mejor que piense que estoy dormido...veremos qué pasa._

- Oye...despierta!

- Déjame en paz Nick...

- Vamos, por favor.

- No, ya déjame.

- Por favor!

- Ya déjame Nick!

- No grites, vas a despertarlo! - _Esto se pone interesante! Me vuelvo a girar sin que lo noten, y quedo de frente a mi buen amigo Feary, mi Fearow, que descansaba sobre su perchero, el tampoco dormía y me observaba... estaba enojado conmigo por no pedir su ayuda con el Tauros, pero al parecer estaba dispuesto a no hacer ningún ruido mientras escuchaba a los 2 chicos..._

- Que... demonios... quieres? - _Aunque conservaba la calma, era obvio que miraba a Lunick muy enojada, se levanto hasta quedar de frente a él y parecía tener ganas de meterle un buen golpe._

- Ya lo sabes, necesito que me ayudes!

- Estos 12 días no han servido de nada, así que déjame en paz!- _Se volvió ah acostar... 12 días? piensa... piensa... claro! Hace 11 días que note el comportamiento raro de Lunick!... Aunque no le daba importancia en ese entonces… Mejor sigo escuchando._

- Anda, vamos! - _Y sin aviso ni nada, Lunick cargo a Solana, ella estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero él se lo impidió_- ...por favor!

- Esta bien, pero es la última vez!

- Claro.

- Pero primero

- Si?

- Bájame! - _Tan solo Nick la había bajado, ella le dio un buen golpe en el estomago... Al menos he aprendido que no es bueno hacerla enojar... _- Y más vale que te apures!

-Ya ... voy- _Los 2 salieron del cuarto, Lunick se había llevado una mochila con él... Bien! Tendré que seguirlos! _

- Feary! Tenemos que ver que están haciendo! - _Estaba a punto de salir pero mi pokémon me miraba de una manera muy rara..._- Feary... No estoy pensando nada malo sobre esto.

_De inmediatamente Feary salió volando por la ventana y se quedo esperándome abajo... Maldito Feary! Acaso cree que soy un mal pensado?..._

_...Tarde un poco, pero al menos Feary me ha guiado a donde están ambos chicos... Y estamos en... la alberca? Que rayos hacen aquí?_

- Vamos entra!- _Solana intentaba empujar a Lunick para que entrara al agua, pero él se había aferrado fuertemente al poste que sostiene la tabla para clavados_- Vez porque no quería venir? 12 días y siempre haces lo mismo!

- Ok, fue mala idea lo admito, regresemos!

- No! Ya me trajiste y ahora entras!- _Aunque logro hacer que Lunick se soltara no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que de inmediato, Lunick se abrazo de ella._

- No quiero.

- Nick... Entra! - _Como no lograba quitarse al chico, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, ella se lanzo al agua, algo que al parecer Lunick no esperaba, pero en vez de soltarse, se sostuvo con más fuerza de ella..._

- Porque rayos lo hiciste! No quería entrar.

- Ya no seas tonto! Como piensas superar el miedo al agua desde afuera?

- Nadie dijo que fuera imposible!

_Qué? Eso es todo! Lo que preocupa a Lunick es el agua! No puede ser... noooo! Si Joel se entera de esto, o peor aun si no se entera de nada, mañana me obligara a usar ese maldito disfraz de Caterpie!_

…

- Hoy no se ve nada bien líder...-_ La miro con lo poco de ánimos que me quedan, la chica recogía sus cosas del cuarto, ya no tenía caso retenerlos más tiempo ahora que sabía el motivo del raro comportamiento de Lunick... Quien por cierto no se ve muy bien tampoco, además de que le es muy notorio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla... Debo suponer que por nada del mundo se separo de Solana estando dentro del agua._

- No me hagan caso y vallan a desayunar- _Los 2 chicos salieron del cuarto, mientras Feary y yo nos quedamos sin movernos de nuestro lugar... Hoy no será un buen día... _

_...Y lo dicho! _

- Bien Spencer, te quedan menos de 24 de horas y no tienes ninguna prueba de que los Caterpie son más rápidos que los Weedle's- _Estúpido Joel! Me acabo de levantar y ya me lo está echando en cara!_

- Chicos! qué bueno que los encuentro!- _Elita entro corriendo a la habitación_- Ahí un problema, acaban de reportar un incendio en el bosque cercano al lago del lado oeste de Ring Town!

_Al instante nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que nos indicaron, con o sin sueño, un Ranger debe hacer, lo que un Ranger debe hacer! Como los únicos que nos encontrábamos allí éramos Joel, Elita y yo, decidimos traer a los chicos con mayor potencial, sin dudarlo pedí a Lunick y a Solana que vinieran, Joel trajo a 3 de sus alumnos de nivel 7 y Elita a las 3 chicas que la acompañaban el otro día, aunque esos 6 chicos eran de mayor nivel que los míos no me sentía mal, confió en mis alumnos!_

_Han pasado unos minutos y no logramos apagar el incendio, el cual Elita descubrió que fue causado por un Magmar que estaba peleando contra un entrenador que intentaba capturarlo, Joel rescato al entrenador, los demás intentábamos apagar el fuego usando algunos pokémon's acuáticos del lago... mientras le ordeno a un par de Golducks que usen Hydro Pump, distingo un Gyarados que descansaba cerca de allí... es una lástima que no lo viéramos antes, nos hubiera sido de ayuda, pero por el momento ya no podemos controlar a ningún otro pokémon..._

_...Las cosas mejoran, el fuego se empieza a apagar, por un momento pensé que Solana se había perdido, pero no, allí esta... y ese Gyarados está más cerca esta vez, al parecer nos observa como si esperara algo... o mejor dicho, se está acercando! Y rápidamente!_

_Un fuerte Hyper Rayo nos impide seguir con la misión, ese Gyarados nos está atacando, me dirijo a detenerlo, pero Solana dice que ella se hará cargo mientras obliga al Gyarados a alejarse de donde nosotros estamos, y quizás es lo mejor, después de todo su pokémon es eléctrico..._

_Todos nos concentramos en el incendio así que no sabemos qué pasa con el Gyarados... Nick ya tampoco está aquí... iré a buscarlo. Le pido a los Golducks que sigan con los ataques mientras me dirijo a buscar al chico, pero él me encuentra antes._

- Que pasa?

- Solana!

- Que?

- Ella no puede con el Gyarados!

- Ah..vam...

- Spencer! te necesitamos aquí!- _Elita me detiene, creo que no escucho a Lunick._

- AH... Tu ayúdala!- _Y me regreso con Elita._

_Durante estos 10 minutos no se que ha pasado, y acabo de recordar que Lunick le teme al agua... el no podría ayudar a Solana, una vez que el fuego se ha extinguido, y mientras los demás se dedican a dejar todo en orden, me dirijo a donde está el Gyarados... y justo como lo pensaba, Lunick seguía ahí sin hacer nada, mientras que Solana batallaba contra el enorme dragón._

_Cuando me disponía a entrar al agua a ayudarla, el Gyarados se sumergió jalando a Solana con el... esto no me gusta… ninguno de los 2 salen!... hay que hacer algo... pero para mi sorpresa, Lunick... completamente decidido, me gano y entro rápidamente al agua..._

_... Pero 20 segundos después el Gyarados salió muy sonriente con Solana sobre él..._

- Valla, pensé que le tenias miedo al agua!- _Comento Solana sonriendo, al instante Joel y los demás me alcanzaron._

- Que... que... que esa cosa no te estaba atacando?

- Ah pues no exactamente... veras... yo le pedí que nos atacara, pensé que podría ayudarme a lograr que entraras al agua... y... funciono- _El Gyarados seguía contento, al parecer comprendió que había hecho un buen trabajo._

-Tú me... tu... TU!

_Lunick se veía muy enojado y se aventó contra Solana, incluso la tiro del Gyarados... pensé que haría alguna tontería o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad solo la abrazo fuertemente..._

_...Todos estaban muy ocupados regañando a Solana por lo que había hecho, el Gyarados nos había atacado a todos, sin duda, le darían un fuerte castigo por eso, pero a ella no parecía importarle, le importaba mas el chico que estaba abrazado a ella, sin duda le metió un buen susto, y para ser sinceros, a mi también._

…

_Por fin de regreso a la base, estas camionetas no son lo mejor que tenemos pero al menos no tenemos que caminar, Lunick se había quedado dormido recargado en la puerta izquierda, yo iba en la derecha, Solana en medio de los 2, la chica me comento que Lunick le tenía miedo al agua porque sus padres lo habían aventado a un lago cuando tenía 3 años con la esperanza de que aprendiera a nadar, sin duda sus padres son unos locos!_

_Me quede pensando y recordé que Lunick se comportaba raro a partir de su última misión, en la cual, según me contó Solana, el chico no había podido ayudar a un pokémon de fuego que había caído a un lago, algo sencillo, pero él con su miedo al agua... pues bueno, de seguro fue algo difícil de aceptar y mas al nivel de entrenamiento que se encuentra..._

_Ah pero no he olvidado la apuesta, el comportamiento de Lunick quizás no probara que estuviera enamorado de Solana, pero al menos me indicaba que algo sentía por ella, así que no me sentía tan mal después de todo..._

…

- Y bien? descubrió que tiene mi hijo?

- SI!

- Y? - _Los 2 me miraban como si les fuera a dar una mala noticia._

- Lo que le pasaba es que... su hijo...él... bueno… ahhh… solo descubrió que los Caterpie son más rápidos que los Weedles!

_Y sin dejar que me preguntaran algo, me fui a buscar a Joel..._

- Y bien?- _Dios tengo un DeJa Bu!_

- Lo siento Joel pero me temo que te he ganado.

- Porque lo dices?

- Mira- _Estábamos en el segundo piso de la estancia de descanso, y le señale a mis 2 Ranger's, Lunick se había puesto muy sentimentalista por creer que algo malo le pasaría a Solana, así que estaba abrazado de ella como si temiera que se fuera, o quizá solo estuviera en shock por haber saltado así al agua, fuera lo que fuera… podía aprovecharme de su comportamiento._

- Pero pero pero...

- Lo siento- _Y le quite su recién pagado sueldo_- Creo que tendrás que dar una clase con ese disfraz de Caterpie.

-Nooooooooooooooooo!

_Cameron pasó por un lado de nosotros y lo acompañaba una chica realmente hermosa._

_... No sé exactamente si entre Lunick y Solana ahí algo, pero de una forma u otra… se quieren._

- Oye Joel! Te apuesto a que los Wormtails también somos más rápidos que los Weedles! - _Le dije mientras veía a esa preciosa Ranger._

- MALDITO!

_Y así descubrí que los Caterpie's y los Wormtail's somos mejores y más rápidos que los Weedle's!_

***Fin***

* * *

><p>Jellou~<p>

Bien, como ya dije, este fic lo hise hace años, cuando el primer juego salío en Japon, así que quisas tenga algunos errores, que de cambiarse, pues tendria que volver a acomodar todo y prefiero dejarlo así xD. Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, el fic cuenta con 4 capitulos, cada uno, desde el punto de vista de 4 personajes diferentes, por lo que, algunos hechos de este capítulo, aparecen en el siguiente, pero desde el punto de vista de otro personaje.

Por ahora aquí esta la historia contada por Spencer, quieren adivinar quien nos cuenta el siguiente :] ?

Por cierto, este es el fic mas tipo fluffy que eh escrito, así que, haber que tal les parece leer algo mas romantico de mi parte lol

Y bueno, de a ley es Rangershipping, eso no lo duden :3 , adoro ese shipping.

Adieu~


End file.
